First Love
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: AU. I remember when you first saved me and my designs from the river. Later we met at my bakery. I felt content that I had someone to listen to my ramblings. Then my client's wedding. These feelings of mine they grew. Little did I know we were both connected to this twisted bloodied world of the mafia. You were my first love. 2786
1. Chapter 1

**First**

When I first met him, I could remember he saved me as I tried to catch my drawings that were blown away from falling into the river.

"Are you okay? Nearly gave me a heart attack, did your drawings get wet?" he asked me with a grin as my heart started to beat quickly.

"Uh Haru's okay-desu! No they didn't-desu!" I stammered as he smiled, "Good, I'm Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Haru!"

At first I thought it was cause of the adrenaline rush inside me, but I was wrong. It was him. "Hahi! Nice to meet you too-desu!"

"Are theses cakes?" He asked holding up one of my drawings for a wedding that I was doing.

"Yeah, Haru's a cake decorator-desu!"

Then his phone rang as he answered, "Hello? Ah Gokudera, what is it? ...Tell them to stay put, I'll be on my way."

Tsuna turned back to me with a smile, "I wish we could talk more, but I have to go. Try not to fall in the river while I'm gone. Bye!"

With that he left me and my dry papers running off the bridge. I knew that doki doki feeling didn't stop there.

The next day we met again this time at the bakery, where I was working at. Only this time he wasn't alone. There was a beautiful long haired woman with him who was now looking at the cakes. I hid behind the kitchen door my heart going at a very fast pace. I had only saw them through the small round window of the bakery kitchen door. One of my co-workers asked, "What's wrong, Haru?"

"That's the guy Haru was telling you about!"When I pointed at Tsuna she turned around then grinned, soon that grin fell off of her face as soon as we both saw the woman that walked in with him tugged his arm pulling him to the cake she wanted.

"Do you want me to take care of them? You could finish that cake for Lal Mirch and Colonnello's wedding." She suggested as I nodded. "Thanks, Liz."

"Anytime Haru."

I opened the fridge taking out a 18 by 4 square shaped cake layer, then a 14 by 4 round shaped cake layer, then a 12 by 4 round, and a 8 by 3 round. The small round cake layer and the bottom squared layer were peach flavored due to a certain Asian man saying that the bride, Lal Mirch wouldn't eat the cake if it was all chocolate. So the other two layers were chocolate.

I looked at my little sketch pad for the drawing of the army styled cake with red roses on it. Luckily they had given me three days to design the cake even though I only needed one.

"Ah! Haru found it!" I look at the design and looked to the cake. _Hm it could work.._ I thought as I took the squared and already dark green iced layer to my section of the bakery, where all the decorating was done by me. Then I took one look outside from the window (that Liz had installed so I could see any incoming customer's) to bakery's front and saw no one in sight. I sighed in relief. _They're gone._ I took a bag of icing and began to work on the cake.

* * *

"Wow." said the long haired woman as she saw all of the beautiful decorated cakes and pastries. "Did you do all of this?"

Liz, who was currently counting the cakes and pastries that woman wanted paid by her friend who was in the restroom at the time. "Who me? No, my friend does all of that."

"She's really talented! Is she here right now? I'd like to meet her." Liz shifted awkwardly. "She's busy at the moment, you could come back later with your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Oh, Tsu-kun's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend of my brother's. We just happened to run into each other at the front door." She laughed. Liz nodded. "So do you know if he's got a girlfriend?"

"Tsu-kun doesn't have one yet, but he did mention a pretty brunette girl who nearly fell into the river."

Liz was about to reply when the brown haired man came back asking, "Kyoko-chan, are you ready to go? Your brother just called about Lambo and I-pin."

"I'll be right there! Oh and here. Since you paid for all of it." Kyoko handed him half of the cakes and pastries. She only needed 6 of them.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan."

"I'd better go, Lambo and I-pin are waiting for me, I'll see you at the wedding! Bye Tsu-kun!"

"Bye Kyoko-chan."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "There's a wedding?"

"Yeah two of our friends are the bride and groom. Do you mind if I eat my cakes here? I don't want to go home just yet." Liz gave her okay. After all the guy could use a break, she had seen a bit of red in his eyes. Liz hummed to herself as she went to the back to find her phone.

Tsuna looked around the place. The bakery had that home-like feel to it. The bakery was filled with chairs and tables, cakes big and small were in the refrigerated bakery stands, and the walls were painted with a nice cream colored paint and painted pink flowers flourished through the walls. A nice tune was played from an old antique radio that didn't ring static out. When he turned to the display window the young man saw a woman decorating a dark green four layered cake. Tsuna recognized her instantly. "Haru?"

* * *

I looked up hearing my name through the glass and thought it was Liz, but no it was the man who saved me. I had already stacked the cake and decorated it with sugar pink flowers. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna waved through the glass, I pointed to the right telling him to wait before I took off my apron, and went the front to see him rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Hi Haru. How's it going?"

"Tsuna-san. Haru's fine. Were the cakes good?"

"Cakes? Oh yeah, they were delicious."

"Haru's glad to hear that." I smiled pulling out a small oreo cake that was one of my favorites. "Haru never did get to properly thank you for saving Haru. The small Oreo's on the house-desu!"

He thanked before taking a bite out of the cake. That's when another regular came in. "Hello Haru."

"Hello Chrome, what can I get you for today?" I greeted the 23 year old woman with violet eyes and purple hair that had grown since the last time I saw her. Though I never asked about the eye patch over her right eye, I knew she had her reasons.

"The usual chocolate cake." she ordered as I excused myself from the table and went to pick out the chocolate cake.

"So how's Mukuro? Are you guys going to the wedding **together**?" I teased. Everyone knew that she liked him. Chrome blushed. "Haru!"

"Well?" I handed her the cake.

"Well yeah." Her face was totally red now. I smiled as I hugged her. "Tell Haru if he try's anything with you. Haru will show no mercy!"

Chrome laughed nervously before she saw Tsuna. Something in another language passed through her lips.

"You say something, Chrome?"

"It's nothing, Haru. I'll see you later." She shook her head. Then thanked me and for some reason took another look at Tsuna before running out of the bakery.

"Hm...Did you get what she said?" I asked Tsuna who shrugged. "Not a thing. Thanks for the cakes I'll see you around, Haru."

"Your welcome, Tsuna. Bye!" He waved as I saw a intense wedding couple arguing as they entered the bakery. I smiled. "It's nice you two getting all lovey-dovey."

Lal Mirch blushed. "We're no lovey-dovey!"

"Ah don't be like that-kora!" said Colonnello wrapping his arms around her waist. Lal Mirch gutting him in the ribs quite painfully by the looks of it.

I laughed. "If you say so. Haru's finished the cake-desu!"

"Thanks again for doing this-kora!"

"It's Haru's pleasure. As long as you guys promise that you'll order cakes from Haru from now on! Haru expects to see little Colonnello's running around here."

"I am not having this idiot's kid!"

"We'll see!~ Now do you want to see your wedding cake?"

The couple nodded as I gestured them over to the window that showed the cake sitting on a glass stand. We made the arrangements to transfer the cake to the wedding location Lal Mirch handed me two invitations to the wedding pointing at her soon be husband who was stuffing himself with the last of my oreo cakes. "This fool forget to hand over your invitations to the wedding last week so here. We hope you'll make it considering how busy this place is during the weekend."

"Haru wouldn't miss it for the world-desu!"

Once they were gone Liz and I closed up the bakery and I handed her her invitation to the wedding we parted ways. _Now time to pick out my dress for the wedding! Oh I can't wait!_

* * *

**I know this isn't how the two exactly first met. I want a nice twist to the whole meeting and I got inspired by this youtube video called First Love by sharon kwan, and I'mma shut up now. You guys maybe not be able to understand, but it's really beautiful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding**

After days of working at the bakery, the weekend finally came. I was in my apartment with a towel wrapped around my body since I had gotten out of the shower when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?! DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE TO THE WEDDING?!" shouted a furious Liz as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Ow! Haru's at home, Liz!"

"I'll be right there, you better be dressed and ready!" Then the line cut off as I scrambled to find my dress for the wedding and the other for the wedding reception. "Ah, found it!"

I quickly put on the dress and got my purse as the doorbell rang. "Haru's coming!"

I opened the door while locking it from the outside before Liz pulled me into a frantic run. "The cake's in the van all we need is to drive, Haru take the wheel. I don't care if you have to break the speed limits, we only got half and hour!"

I got into the white catering van that we bought for when we needed to deliver the cake or cakes. Liz got into the back. Then I pushed the gas and drove like my life depended on it.

* * *

"Where's the cake-kora!" whined the groom as the bride hit her soon to be husband in 5 minutes with the back of her face. Lal Mirch wasn't in her beautiful white dress much to the groom's disappointment and his groomsmen, Reborn and Fon.

"Oh shut up Colonnello!"

"**Lal, so this is where you've been.**" said a dangerously looking Luce standing with Viper at the door to the room. Lal Mirch flinched as the boss of the Arcobaleno grabbed the bride by her shoulders and proceeded to drag the bride to her dressing room to get dressed in the white wedding dress that she hated.

"Good luck, honey-kora!"

"I hate you, Colonnello!"

"Love you too-kora!"

* * *

"Is the cake okay?" I demanded looking over my shoulder. We had arrived at the wedding's location, a secluded mansion with a huge garden in the front.

"Yeah, but not my dress!" frowned Liz as I looked over my shoulder. Liz had on a few sugar roses that must have fallen while she was holding the cake at 90 mph.

"We'll get it off." I reassured her as we both stepped out of the car. We opened the back doors. _How are we going to carry it to the mansion? More like the kitchen is what I'm worried about._ Then I spotted a few men hanging around a couple of limousines that were parked in the front. Some were smoking and others just making friendly talk. A plan sparked within my mind. I walked up to them. _Time to turn up the charm._

"Hello! Ano..Can you strong men help us out?" I asked sweetly while pointing at the wedding cake.

* * *

Tsuna shook his head in disappointment as he got out of the kitchen dragging out the groom as requested by his tutor, Reborn. "Can't you wait? You do have a scary woman to marry."

"My Lal isn't scary all the time! She does have those soft sides...So how's the business?"

"None of your business, Colonnello. Reborn, here's the hungry husband." I handed him to Reborn who commented. "You've grown so much since I've last saw you."

"Reborn it's been only half of a year. How's Dino? I didn't him at all today."

"Dino's helping some bakers with the cake along with his henchmen when I looked out the window."

"I see. Now let's get the helpless groom to garden."

"I'm not helpless-kora! I am a former member of the COMSUBIN!"

"When you're about to marry Lal Mirch, yes you're screwed with Luce around." laughed Reborn

* * *

I had gotten to change into a white dress decorated in black roses with a black belt around my waist and I let my shoulder length brown hair fall to my shoulders from the ponytail I had put up when I was driving. The wedding ceremony was simply enough once Lal Mirch ironically asked at the priest to speed it up. The party was moved up to the grand ballroom. Since I hadn't been to any social gatherings in a while I simply headed to the balcony with a glass of wine. I leaned again the balcony edge looking at the garden beneath me and the stars above me.

"Haru?" I turned around and unexpectedly saw Tsuna in a suit with an orange tie. "Tsuna?!"

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked.

"It's been a while, since I've been to any social gathering." _Usually I just read a book in a tub of bubbles._ I added silently to myself while finishing the last of the wine. Soon we started to talk about ourselves. It was a quite long chat. I found out that he was a boss of a 'small' business company.

"Wow, you must have a line of ladies waiting to date you." I teased.

"Oh no. That would be Dino."

"But you must have someone in your life right?"

"No not right now. I have dated, but it was just for the wrong reasons. Money, fame, that's all those girls wanted. That's not what I want in a relationship." he shook his head.

"If Haru was-"

"Ah Tsu-kun!" We both turned around see a long brown-haired woman in a simply yellow short sleeved dress with daisy earrings and a simple pearl necklace around her nck.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. Enjoying the party?" Tsuna greeted then she turned to me, "Yes I am. Hi, my name's Kyoko. Nice to meet you."

"Hahi! Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan. Haru is Haru's name."

Kyoko smiled and was about to say more when a man with white spiky hair and grey eyes in a suit with a yellow tie walked up to her. "There you are Kyoko."

"Ah Onii-san!" She hugged him before excusing the both of them. Her brother nodded briefly to Tsuna who waved it off. For a few moments the two of us stayed silent till I asked, "So that girl just now? Haru does remember seeing her at Haru's bakery. A girlfriend?"

Tsuna coughed. "N-No! Kyoko-chan and I just happen to run into each other at the entrance. I'm a friend of her brother's."

_Ah so that explains it._ "So you don't have one?"

"That's a nice dress. It looks good on you." Tsuna trying to change the subject as I blushed fidgeting with the folds of my dress. "Hahi! Haru found this at a boutique on the next street-desu!"

"Would you like to dance with me?" He offered me his hand as I took it. "Haru's not a very good dancer."

"Don't worry so am I." he laughed as he twirled me around. The cold breeze cause me to shiver a little. Tsuna noticed this and pulled me closer to his body and closer to the warm air radiating from the ballroom.

* * *

"It's looks like our boss has gotten himself a date tonight." said Yamamoto as Gokudera chocked on his chocolate cake. "Tenth? Really? Where?"

Yamamoto pointed to the couple on the balcony and Gokudera frowned. Have I seen that woman before? Hm... Maybe in one of those magazines that Chrome always picks up. Chrome and Mukuro who had his arms around his little Chrome's waist looked over the boss's right hand man and found their boss, Tsuna aka Vongola Decimo dancing with a brunette haired woman. Chrome instantly recognized the woman. "Haru?!"

The men turned to Chrome, who wore a dark purple dress with white flowers embroidered onto the edges of her sleeveless dress. "What did you say?"

Chrome pointed at the woman. "That's the woman I'm always talking about, Haru Miura. She makes these great cakes. Like the ones I got you yesterday Mukuro-sama. Ah that reminds me, Boss was there too." She blushed as Mukuro hugged the woman quite possessively. "Khfufufu. So that's the famous baker my Chrome always talks about."

"Are you serious? She's a baker?"

"No she owns half of the bakery along with her friend. Liz." Chrome explained

"But a baker?! What is the Tenth thinking?!" said Gokudera who frowned.

"That's it probably none of your business, Gokudera." said his sister in a red strapless dress as Gokudera and chocked then fainted. Yamamoto, unfortunately drew the short straw and ended up carrying him to the one of the empty rooms.

"So it looks like we were going to that woman a lot around Boss." commented Chrome before Mukuro got annoyed and pulled her onto the dance floor.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen my student looking so relaxed." commented Reborn as Luce looked up to the couple at the balcony. "Reborn doesn't that girl remind you of someone?"

"Not really, why?"

"No I just thought she looks like someone familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination. Ah Lal!" Luce waved over to the newlyweds, who were finished cutting the cake and handed over the peach cake slice over to Luce. The newlyweds then looked for to where Luce and Reborn were looking at.

"Isn't that your student-kora!" spotted Colonnello pointing at the couple. Lal Mirch wondered. _Why is she with Reborn's student? Haru, I hope you know what you're about to get into... _

* * *

Then the party all came to an end. There were a few people left to clean up the mess that were made by the rest of the party members. Me and Tsuna were standing next to the front doors of the mansion.

"I guess I'll see you later..." I told Tsuna. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I had gotten a text from Liz.

_Hey, the van tires broke down from all the speeding. So have that guy of yours take you home, don't worry I've already got a ride. I'll see you at work to tomorrow!_

_-Liz_

I stared at the screen then I sighed. "It looks like Haru's going to be walking home tonight." _Hopefully there's a bus stop or something around here..._

"Eh? Why? It's already dark!"

I explained my predicament to him. Then he said,"I could give you a lift."

I turned my head to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "My father would kill me if he found out I let a beautiful woman such as you walk home alone in the dark."

"Thanks Tsuna."

"Your welcome. Ah there's our ride!" Then I could hear a helicopter in the area. He pointed up to the sky as I looked up seeing a helicopter landing right in front of us. My jaw dropped "No way! A helicopter?!"

"Come one!" Tsuna tugged me forward as I tried to come up with something to not get on the helicopter. "Ano...Tsuna? I can't get on the helicopter."

"Why not?"

"Where are you going to land it?!"

"...I'll land it on one of the buildings that I own. Then I'll take you home in my Porsche."

"Eh?" Wait what?!

"Come on, riding in a helicopter is fun!" Just like that he managed to get me into the helicopter and we were in the air. I looked at the beautiful night sky. I should at least enjoying the view. It's not everyday you get to ride a helicopter.

"What kind of person are you, Tsuna?"

"I'm not the type to save a girl from falling into a river or so I thought."

Well I'm not the type to ride in a helicopter with a person I barely know. I thought before I placed my head against Tsuna's shoulder, yawning. "Gomen, demo... Haru's a bit sleepy."

Tsuna chuckled, but I knew he was hiding his embarrassment I could faintly see a blush forming on his face. "I'll lend you my shoulder just this once, okay?"

Soon I dozed off a little, not knowing that the person beside me kissed the top of my head. "..I wonder if I'm going a little too fast with her."

I was abruptly woken up by Tsuna who asked. "Where do you live?"

I looked around. I was in a very expensive looking car which was most likely Tsuna's Porsche. I quickly gave him the directions to my apartment which he entered in the GPS system and soon we were off. On the drive there I looked at him. Tsuna noticed this and asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that Haru's wondering why you're so nice to her. The river incident, and this. Normally people would just say 'Too bad.' or 'Sorry I can't help you' or find some lame excuse to not interact with Haru in any way."

"Why not? It would leave you in a situation with those high heels and the only reason I saved you instead of ignoring is because, isn't saving that person from falling the natural thing to do?"

"Haru thinks you've got a point there." I said as he pulled up to my apartment building.

"Thanks Tsuna. For everything."

"Your welcome. I'll stop by your bakery anytime I'm hungry for sweets."

I waved good bye before unlocking the door to my apartment. Soon I collapsed onto my bed, then I glanced towards the nightstand next to my bed pulling out the drawer. I picked up a small red ring box that my mother had given me, opening it I looked at a orange jeweled and silver winged ring.

_Mama..._

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in one day. Yep you people heard me right I was writing this during the whole day. Anyway's this concludes today's chapter look forward to the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Memories**

* * *

_The smoke, the flames, it was truly torture. I could hear the sirens of the police cars and firefighters shouting. I knew who caused this. That man, I never _**he**_ would go this far. Just for that, he was too horrible. I tightly clutched the ring that mama gave to me just days before all of this happened. '_Haru, you must always remember if we fade from this world always keep this ring. It's an important part of our family. Never let about know you have this ring. Otherwise you'll end up like papa. Do you remember? That time, we had to hide for a very looonnng time in America? Good girl, I hope one day I'll be able to take you away from this bloody world completely._' That's what mama had told me when she gave me this. When the police questioned me, I knew what I had to do._

_"No, my parents and Haru didn't have any enemies..At least none that Haru can think of now." **Lies. All lies!**_

Stop it!

_"Ano..Can Haru see her parents?" **What are you doing, Haru? Don't you want revenge? Kill him! Kill him! Stop wasting your time here! You have the training...So use it!**_

SHUT UP! _The police nodded before escorting me to the two zipped up bags. I took one last look at my now deceased parents. At time I had made my decision as I went to Liz's place. _I would never step foot in the mafia world again.

* * *

_It's been a while since I've had that dream. It all comes back to me during this time of year... _I thought looking at the calender. This Sunday was circled in red. _Mama, are you doing well in the next life?_ I stretched my arms and legs out and went to prepare some coffee and cut some peaches for breakfast. Then I got dressed in a pair of grey slacks, a white blouse and a soft orange sweater before heading off to work.

Liz had already opened the bakery and received last Thursday's order for more flour, sugar, and eggs. I greeted her with a smile as I started to work on birthday cakes for kids that weren't due till Sunday and I baked on the small cakes that people would see in the display cases enough till next Monday. Liz noticed this and asked. "Do you need the day off on Sunday?"

"Yeah, this Sunday's..." _The anniversary of mom's death._ I couldn't say it. _After that dream...too many memories resurface. Regrets, anger, and sorrow would be in its wake. I truly am weak._

"That time again?" She already knew about my parents death since the last two years we've been together as friends. I nodded before I felt her pat my shoulder softly saying, "You can take the rest of the day off."

"Haru's fine, Liz! Now don't you have work to do?"

"Like what?" I pointed to a regular customer of ours while shooing her away. _Silly Liz. Baking is my pleasure._

* * *

Tsuna frowned at the reports and images in his hands. It didn't make any sense. There had been recent grave diggings in the cemeteries all over Italy and Japan. Normally the police would be able to handle it, but this it was different. Some people digging up the graves of deceased mafia bosses. _It's like they're searching for something... Something important..._

"Tenth!"

"Ah Gokudera. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to check the dug up graves with Royhei, and Chrome see if there's anything out of order. Contact the deceased mafia bosses family member's. See if there was anything important with the deceased mafia bosses when they were buried. Also check if there was any family heirlooms that might have been stolen from the graves or the family members recently and if there's any connection to the deceased mafia bosses. Like if they were in an alliance or had bad blood between the two families." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Don't you normally eat here, Tenth?"

"Yeah, but today I have a meeting."

"With Dino?"

"No, I've got a date." Tsuna left the room with a confused Gokudera in it.

* * *

While Liz was in the back with a batch of cookies, I was in the front watching happy customers walk out the door. I leaned over the counter tired. _I think last night's lack of sleep caught up to me._ I thought as my body shifted up at the sound of the wind chime. "Hello! Welcom- oh hey Tsuna."

"Hey Haru." He smiled and started picking out some small cakes.

"To go or here?"

"Here."

We ended up chatting for a solid two hours. When it was closing time Liz interrupted us. "Don't forget to lock the windows! Give my regards to your mother, Haru!"

"Haru will-desu!"

"Are you going to visit your mother?" he asked as I locked the windows.

"Yeah, this Sunday's the anniversary of her death."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago."

"Can I come with you?"

"Eh? Don't you have work?"

"I can take the day off. What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Good, when should I pick you up?"

"Is noon okay?"

"Yeah. Tsuna?"

"What is it, Haru?"

"Thank you."

Tsuna gave me heart warming smile. "Your welcome."

This was the first time someone wanted to come with me to her grave and it warmed my heart and soul.

* * *

Ryohei, Chrome, and Gokudera stared at the grave before them. The trio had arrived at the cemetery in Italy where the first grave was dug up. The tombstone read:

_Ryu Mare_

_A great father, A great boss, A great leader_

_xxxx-xxxx_

"Ryu Mare. Is this who I think it is?" said Ryohei pointing at the newly dug up grave. The tension was coating their fears like snakes. Gokudera nodded. "Ryu Mare, the Boss of the Millefiores. The Millefiores are the second largest mafia family after the Vongola's of course. Like us they have twice as many enemies that the typical mafia family would have, and we've had a few spats with them over the years. I've heard that he died cause of an assassination. Chrome, does he have any family?"

"The family he had was his wife, Ayame, but she too is deceased."

"Where's her grave?"

"In the city at a local cemetery."

"Do they have any kids?"

"They did, but she died along with her mother. Her name was Haru Mare. Here's a picture of her corpse." Chrome handed Gokudera who winced at the sight of the burning corpses and swatted the picture away from his face. He didn't enjoy the sight of corpses not one bit.

"How are we going to explain this to Tenth?"

* * *

**Another chapter done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prelude**

The next day Tsuna came and picked me up from my apartment. I was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and he wore a regular black suit. I gave him directions to the cemetery as I held on to a basket of small oreo cakes and white lilies. When Tsuna had asked if the oreos cakes were my mom's favorite food I replied, "Yes they were for both of us. Haru remembers in her younger days, her mom would bake these. We would eat them in the garden behind our villa."

"It must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was." The car stopped as I got out I couldn't help, but feel a chill run up my spine. Like something bad was going to happen. We walked to the grave in silence. Tsuna helped me out with clean the grave and placed the lilies in the vase. I smiled, setting the small oreo cakes onto the altar and lit the incenses from the temple. I took out the ring she gave me and held it between my hands in a prayer. Tsuna turned away moments ago. To give me a bit of privacy no doubt.

Then we heard shouts. I looked up seeing men in black suits and had sunglasses pointing at us and pulled out guns. Bullets flew as Tsuna held me beside to a nearby grave as I felt something wet on his forearm that I was clutching to. It was blood. "Tsuna!"

"I'm okay, Haru. This is nothing compared to Reborn's training." He panted as we got up and ran using the grave tombstones as cover for the bullets that fired our way.

"No you're not. We have to get out of here. Who are those guys?" Tsuna found a place where we could hide. It was a cluster of tombstones that were in a circle. We squeezed right into the empty center. I ripped one of my sleeves wrapping it tightly around Tsuna's arm in hopes it would stop the bleeding.

"Haru, there's only one exit and it's most likely blocked by those men in the suits." Tsuna reached into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he held up him phone. At first I thought he was going to call the police, but then he said, "Yamamoto. Get to the cemetery, I'm trapped along with a friend." _Yamamoto? Please tell me he's one of the police officers._ "No, I didn't bring Ryohei with me... Or any of **those**...I'm counting on you."

"Who was that?"

"My friend and co-worker."

"Is he a police officer?"

"...Not exactly.."

"What do you mean by that?" My tone grew serious, and I looked him straight in the eyes. They reflected nothing, but concern and seriousness. "Haru, please trust me on this. I promise I'll explain this once help arrives."

"Okay. Haru trusts you."

Another rounds of shots were fired as he held me closer to him despite the bullet in his arm. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Haru."

It was like he said those words to not only to me, but to himself. In that case... "Tsuna, Haru's-"

"TSUNA!" I jumped out of Tsuna's arms surprised as a black spiky haired man in a black suit with a blue tie and light brown eyes looked around as Tsuna waved. "I'm over here, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto jogged up to us with a serious look on his face. "Why didn't you bring any of us with you?"

Tsuna sighed. "I didn't know there would be any **unexpected **guests. Haru, this is Takeshi Yamamoto, my friend on the phone."

"Hello, Yamamoto-san." I bowed slightly, he gave me a somewhat sympathetic smile then looked at Tsuna. "We always caught them."

"Good." Tsuna turned to me apologetic. "I'm sorry. Your mother's anniversary is ruined because of me."

_**No, no it's not because of you.** _"It isn't your fault, Tsuna."

"You should go."

"Haru's not leaving you like that." I gestured to the wounded arm. "I'll treat it when I get home. Yamamoto, can you take her home? I have unfinished business."

Yamamoto nodded as he escorted me to the car. On the drive home I couldn't help, but wonder. _Why did Tsuna say it was his fault?_

I asked Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Tsuna's home? If it's not much trouble," He stared at me for about a good minute with a calculative look as I continued hesitantly. "I'd like to repay Tsuna."

"...Alright." Yamamoto sighed

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" asked a man in a white suit with a glass of red wine to his subordinate. The young man gulped. He knew his boss was dangerous. So he started his words carefully. "We've had a few complications."

"Like what?"

"The Vongola's. They found out about the grave digging. We searched every possible deceased and living person connected to the Mare's, sir."

"Every single person? Even the Mare's themselves."

"All of them dead, sir."

"Dead? You better pray that I heard you wrong, **Jeff**." The young man flinched at his name. "I-it's in the reports sir. They're all dead."

"How?"

"By a fire, sir."

The man in the suit turned around. Malice in his voice. "Guards, take him to the Attic."

Jeff's eyes widened at the word Attic and soon pleaded for his life. "N-No! Please anywhere, but there, sir! Please!"

When the guard carried the poor soul off, the man in the suit looked out the window to the night sky of Italy. "Haru...You'll be mine soon."

* * *

**I'm staring to think I'm going a bit too fast for this... Anyway's ****thank you for the reviews!~**

**Also I watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith again, very funny laughed my butt off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Horror**

"Why are you here?" said a very surprised Tsuna as he opened the door one fine morning. I had asked Liz if I could take the day off, she quickly agreed once she saw the news about the shooting at the cemetery. I folded my arms saying. "Haru asked Yamamoto-san to give Haru directions to your house."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." he said as he let me in. I stared at the sight before me. Tsuna's condo was very spacious. Windows covered where half of the orange and white painted walls were suppose to be, there was a grand piano in the left corner (my fingers twitched at the sight), a soft couch, a bookcase next to the piano, a tv, an empty bowl on top of a small wooden table, and a small kitchen that needed cleaning up was next to the living room.

"I'm here to take care of you."

"I don't ne-"

"It still hurts doesn't it?" I interrupted as I jabbed his wounded arm. He winced. "Besides, Haru has to repay you for yesterday, and you do have to explain why it's your fault."

"Alright." Tsuna led me down to what I assumed was his bedroom that was. It was comfy there was a nightstand with a lamp next to the king sized bed, a desk on the wall in front of the bed. I noticed there were a couple of files that I assume was work related so I didn't bother to ask him. Tsuna went to clean off the blood as I searched for the first aid kit in the living room. Once he got out of the bathroom shirtless with nothing but a pair of pants on and wet hair? Ignoring my urge to ask unnecessary questions, I started to work on taking out the bullet and restitching it back up.

"I'm going to make some porridge, assuming you haven't eaten anything yet." I replied finishing the newly bandaged arm as his stomach growled. Once I got to work in the kitchen, I could faintly hear Tsuna on the phone, but ignored it as I looked at the time it was almost noon. Then I called him out for lunch.

"Haru?"

"What is it, Tsuna?" I asked handing him a bowl of porridge. After he finished, Tsuna took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm in the mafia."

_What?_ I could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't joking. "Haru's..."

I couldn't find the words that I wanted to say. I was trembling and he noticed and tried to explain._ Fear.._ "I know this is a lot to take in, but please believe me when I say this Haru. The mafia isn't what you think. I'm-"

"One of them. Haru knows. I know it all." _All those memories. I know it all_. I quickly excused myself, grabbing my things and quickly heading out the door. I could hear him calling out to me, "Haru wait!"

* * *

"Did you find anything?" said Gokudera as Chrome who had flown back to Namimori to report everything to the boss. Chrome shook her head. "I couldn't find anything on the deceased Mare boss, but I did find out where his wife and daughter were living at the time. I'm going there right now, after I visit the boss."

"Can you give Tsuna my regards? I'm quite busy with calming down the other mafia families with Ryohei." he sighed as he tugged on his tie feeling the heat go up a bit.

"Okay, bye Gokudera."

"Whatever." Chrome closed her phone as she arrived at Tsuna's apartment. She noticed that the door was pratially open and took out her Glock, knowing that her boss would never leave the door like this. She pushed the door that creaked open seeing a pacing Tsuna she asked lowering her gun. "Is something wrong, boss?"

Tsuna's head snapped her as his shoulders visibly relaxed. "Chrome, could you do my a favor?"

"Of course, boss."

"Can you go check on Haru?"

"Haru, boss? My Haru? The one that bakes for a living?"

Tsuna nodded while running his hand through his brown soft hair, and proceeded to explain what had after moments before. Chrome stood there gaping. She never thought her boss would be reckless with revealing that he was in the mafia, but relieved that he didn't say that he was a mafia **boss**. "Why would you tell her that?!"

"...I promised her. Anyway's I'll explain more later. Now go!"

Chrome quickly left not before giving a detailed report on what had occurred in Italy. She got into her car and called Haru. When the confuse woman picked up, Chrome could hear her sobbing. "H-hello? Chrome?"

"Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?" Chrome softly demanded as she saw a crushed Haru from the window of her car. Luckily she didn't take this car to the Haru's bakery. Haru answered, "N-no Haru's not hurt...um don't worry I'm going straight to my house."

"Do you want to at least talk about it? I can come over if you'd like, Haru." said Chrome helpless at what to do as a friend and as a mafia member.

"N-no!" Chrome jumped at the loudness of Haru's voice. "Just give me some time alone, please Chrome?"

"Okay..." Chrome closed her phone, but trailed Haru who turn the corner. Chrome followed Haru for various reasons as a caring friend and a mafia member on orders of her boss, but mostly the friend part. She picked up the file that held information on deceased Ayame Mare and her daughter. Chrome looked up the street address she glanced to the street that Haru had walked to then glanced at the street address on the paper in her hand. Haru continued to walk on the street turning left to a newly reconstructed building. Chrome continued to follow her friend, getting out of the car. Haru went up the stairs of the apartment complex.

_No.._ She thought a feeling of dread as she glanced at the paper seeing the exact number of the apartment room that Haru had just entered. Haru didn't even close the door! Chrome placed one ear against the door and heard some words come out of Haru's mouth.

"I'm slowly crawling back into that bloody mafia world...Mama will I be able to run this time like that day, 2 years ago."

Everything glued together in her mind. It was like a cool bucket of water was sprayed onto Chrome stood there shocked. The young woman couldn't believe it. Her sweet Haru was the Mare heiress that supposedly died 2 years ago. The onyl problem was for Chrome was what she was going to tell the boss.

* * *

**I know some of who had read the previous chapter before I had changed it and found this one to be almost similar with a few twists and turns.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragile**

The sun's rays peeked through the window as I woke up, dazed. I didn't know how long I stayed there, in that apartment that I had still clung to. A object of my past. A memory. I got up from the table that I had cried on to brew some coffee. _The only problem that I have now is..._

"Tsuna." His name left a bad taste in my mouth. What I needed was time. _Time for what?_ I couldn't let myself be dragged into the world again, but I didn't want to lose the steady relationship that I had with Tsuna. Everything's changing. I looked at my hand that held the Mare ring. I guess I have to face the truth. _I can't escape the mafia, even if I did fake my death that time...The past will always linger in the present. It's time I stopped running._

* * *

Chrome paced around her room. A nervous wreck is what she would say. She lied to him. She **lied** to her **boss**! And got away with it! Chrome thought her boss would notice her lie by his inherited hyper intuition, but he didn't! Her boss just simply thanked her and went out of the room, which cause Chrome to fall into a pot of worries and fears. _What should I do?_ _What should I do? __What should I do? _She wondered sudden;y her phone rang it was Gokudera asking about her report and the boss's status.

* * *

I knew he was there, when I entered the bakery from the back door. I knew him well enough, or so I thought. I gave Liz a reassuring smile before I went to face the one person I had no choice but to confront. "Tsuna."

Tsuna got up from his chair. "Haru, hear me out please?"

"Why should I? You're in the mafia."

"Not all of the mafia is bad."

"How so?" I pulled up a chair sipping my coffee.

"I work with the good ones."

"I don't think there is a good mafia, but do continue."

Tsuna undid his tie. "In the mafia...there's a hierarchy in the mafia. Mafia's from all over the world know a certain mafia family. A feared and respected one. The Vongola's. The Vongola's were once a vigilante group in order to protect the people, according to the records. Then the ways started to change during a certain man, not me. Someone who wanted the Vongola's to become the strongest. Now the current boss of the Vongola's turned the Vongola Family into what it was once supposed to be. A Family to protect the innocent and..."

I frowned as I heard the name Vongola. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ "Go on."

"I work for the Vongola's."

"Okay, but that still doesn't change that you're in the mafia." I stirred the coffee a few times with added milk and sugar.

"I understand if you dislike the mafia cause of history, but don't judge the Vongola's for what are may seem like."

* * *

_"Mama!" I was five at that time, we had went to a villa for the summer. Mama and I embraced in each other as the scent of flowers and tea wafted through the air. We pulled apart from each other as my mother leveled herself to my level. Then pointed behind me as I turned around apparently she had invited I didn't know about to the villa. There was a man in a suit and a boy who looked about the same age as me wearing a pair of shorts and an orange t-shirt._

_"Who's that mama?" I pointed to the two. She gave me a warm smile as she gently pushed me forward. "Those's are the Vongola's, sweetie. They're our friends. Now go play with Iemitsu's son. I have some important business to take care of with the tall man in the suit, okay?"_

_I nodded before the man and the boy walked towards us._

_"Hi! I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." said the spiky brown-haired boy as I fidgeted with the ends of my white sundress. "Nice to meet you, I'm Haru. Wanna play hide and go seek?"_

_"Sure." He nodded. We played rock paper scissors to decided who would be it as the sunshine faded away those memories I had forgotten._

* * *

"You're right. I shouldn't." I heard the wind chime ring out though the bakery as a pair of elderly customers came in.

"I'll talk to you later, Haru...I have to get back to work." He nodded before he left the bakery and I tended to the couple.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update a lot of things happened. First my computer got stolen, then I had to use my phone as a USB and the next thing I knew I lost that while at school, the day before Spring break started. So yeah I have bad luck. Lots of it. Enough about me, now this was supposed to be updated last month, but I never got around to it and I'm sorry for the long enduring wait.**

**Tell me what you think by dropping a review. =)**

* * *

**Promise**

It was February the busiest time in the year to be more specific, Valentine's Day. The first three weeks was like rush hour on a highway. Orders for heart shaped cakes, red velvet cupcakes, and chocolate sweets were finally finished. I rubbed my aching shoulders while telling Liz that I would be on break. She cried out, "You're just going to leave me here to fend for myself?!"

I laughed, "Don't worry! It's only 1. You know there's going to be fewer customers around this time."

I put on a pair of sunglasses before heading out the back door only to be stopped by two men in suits. Ryohei, Kyoko's brother with a yellow tie and the other with a blue one who I remembered was Yamamoto. They had been here since I opened this morning and I wasn't surprised to see them, because this was apart of Tsuna's plan. We had talked over the phone after Tsuna had left the bakery and I had finished with the elderly couple that came in on our discussion. I appreciated Tsuna for thinking about my well being; I had plans that were off the grid of the 'good' Vongola mafia radar.

At first when he told me about the bodyguarding process, but naturally I thought that I really **didn't** need bodyguards much less from the mafia, but I didn't argue to back because if I did then there would be questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ryohei ask me. "Where are you going?"

"Haru's going to meet a friend for lunch." I said while adjusting the strap of my bag.

"Where?"

I said, "You don't have to escort Haru there."

Immediately, I processed what I had just said and fumbled with the legit reason I had in case of this kind of scenario.

"It's just 15 minute walk from here, nothing dangerous will happen to Haru-desu!" They glanced at each other as I pushed even further in hopes that the two would leave me alone, "You two should take a break, Haru bets you two haven't eaten, right? Go and enjoy the afternoon, Haru will be fine."

After a few moments of hesitation, Ryohei nodded. "Okay if you feel that something is wrong call us."

I said goodbye to the two as I walked out of the alley and into the streets, still feeling their eyes on me. _Some things never get old. No matter how many times I want to go somewhere in private, I can't always get want I want, privacy._ I thought as I walked around the block still feeling two pairs of eyes on me. I dialed a certain womanizer while dropping my third person persona, "Hello, Shamal? Where are you? I hope you're not at a club."

"I'm at the restaurant, okay? So what's the matter? Got a few men on your tail?" I frowned looking around, "You have Angela on me don't you?"

"Correct! So do you want me to get rid of them? Angela has a new disease that kills instantly." He offered, but knowing how a mysterious death by his favorite Trident Mosquitoes, Angela would stir up trouble.

"No, I can take care of them myself, but it might take a while. Can you order me something cold to drink?" I glanced at the street light waiting for it to turn green.

"Alright, I'll be on the second floor." Once the light turned green I walked into the crowd, knowing that I lost them. I hurried to the restaurant's second floor, where I spotted my acquaintance st the bar hunched over the counter with a glass of rum and a fair blonde curvy woman at his side. I sighed. _Always the womanizer._ I thought while going up to the couple and I cleared me throat. "Shamal?"

They looked up, the woman with a scowl and Shamal with a grin that soon faded as soon as he saw me.

"Shamal." I said in a firm voice while giving him a knowing look.

He then whispered something the blonde woman's ear as I searched for a table near the restaurant doors. After she walked away sulking, he called for a waiter.

"How you been, kiddo?" The doctor grinned as I pulled up a chair. The waiter took down our orders and hurried out. "I've been fine. It's been a while since I last saw you, Shamal."

He nodded. "The last time I saw you was about 3 years ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks to you, I wasn't chopped meat."

"That's why I keep on telling you to stop with the womanizing. I won't be there to save your hide again."

"...Anyway's who were the guys tailing you?" Shamal was currently drinking a bottle of wine that the waiter bought him and for me a cup of coffee.

"People from Vongola." Shamal then started coughing. "Vongola?!"

"A member of the Vongola got me a few bodyguards...You've heard of the recent graveyard shooting?"

"Yes... Did you get shot?"

I shook my head. "No, but my friend from Vongola did, but he's currently recuperating right now. Anyway's that's not why I called you here."

"Oh?"

"I assume you know about the recent deceased mafia diggings?" I said while finishing the cup of coffee that the waiter had given to me.

"Yeah, someone's brewing up a storm with your past. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Find them. I want to know who the hell dug up my father's grave and keep a close eye on my mother's as well. I don't want to see the cemetery on tv again." I said before Shamal demanded the bill with a slur before turning back to me. "Alright missy...But are you going to be okay?"

I looked up from my phone that notifyed me that Tsuna was calling me. "I'll be fine Shamal. I haven't gotten rusty in two years. I better head back otherwise my friend's bodyguard buddies are going to panic. It was really nice seeing you again, Shamal."

He smiled, "You too, kiddo."

Once I got out of the restaurant, I pressed the green call button then held it up to my ear, "Hello? Tsuna?"

"Haru."

"Yes?" I replied as I walked down the streets. I knew why he had called, or at least I had a clue. Once again I put on the cheerful third persona.

"Where are you right now?"

"Haru's just a few blocks away from Haru's bakery, why?"

"I heard from Ryohei and Yamamoto that you went to have lunch with a friend without them, care to explain that?"

"Well today's is Valentine's day, and they've been guarding Haru 24/7, so Haru thought that they need a break. Haru's pretty sure that bodyguarding a mere baker is kind of boring-desu."

"Haru, they're there to keep you safe."

"From what? Your enemies?" I asked going into the bakery through the back. Liz waved me off as she dealt with a couple and their wedding cake.

"...Yes, for all we know they could be watching you right now." Tsuna pointed out before a brief pause then continued, "Please understand Haru, I'm doing to protect you."

"I know that, but hear me out first." Another pause came over him as I continued to walk. Then Tsuna quietly said. "Okay."

"Haru knows that you're doing this to protect Haru, but would it hurt for them to take a break? Also it kind of feels weird having bodyguards follow me."

"Then if I let them off for the weekends, will you do something for me?"

_What?_ "Okay, but that depends Haru gets more customers on the weekends."

"What about in the evening? Can I pick you up from your bakery?"

"What?" My mind spun in confusion as he repeated what he said, and it clicked in my mind. _Was he.._ I asked him unable to get out of my deliberate shock, "A-are you asking Haru on a date?"

"W-well I guess I am." He chuckled nervously as my reason to not go any where further with the mafia and my girly romantic side were clashing. He trailed off, "So.."

"Alright, what time?" I said. We set up the appointed time, then we said our goodbyes. I slumped into a chair once the couple was gone, thinking to myself. "What should I do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**This Night is all about Us**

I felt nervous, confused, and at the same time happy as hell. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. This decision of mine went against what I had built all these years, a hard brick wall of hatred and rejection. Rejection of the mafia. I groaned for what seemed like the seventh time as I glanced at the clock, expecting Tsuna to show up at any minute now. The sun had started to set as I watched from over the counter.

_I'm going out with a mafia member. What does he have in store for tonight? I could only guess, maybe something out of the movies? Not the chick flicks, but the mafia ones. _I shuddered at the thought of being in a cold empty warehouse for a romantic dating spot. _No! This is Tsuna I'm talking about, there's no way that he would do something like that right?_ My thoughts started to spiral down from there as I heard the doorbell chime.

I stiffened at the sound, awhile turning around out, and saw another regular, a old grandmother, Mrs. Violet. I greeted her before she ordered the usual low-sugar pastries and a strawberry shortcake. for who I assume was for her daughter, who she mentioned on one of her visits.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Violet said, it looked like she was hesitating over something so I asked with a smile, "Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?" I blinked in surprise as I thought to myself. _I guess time does make a person very observant._ "Actually yes, it's Haru's..." I trailed off, frowning. _What is he to me anyways? An acquaintance? Or a friend?_ "He's Haru's friend-desu."

"Ah a man." She said knowingly of a woman's quandary. I hesitated for a minute then decided that it couldn't hurt to tell her about my current plight. I nodded meekly as Mrs. Violet smiled, "Now tell an old soul some of your problems, and let off some steam for once."

We moved to one of the tables, as she sat down I went to grab some tea. Once I sat down in the chair across from hers, I spilled the beans. "Haru likes him, Haru really does. He's nice, and cares about Haru, but he's like a knight in shining amour with a dark background. That background disturbs Haru-desu."

I looked up from my earl grey tea as she gestured with her hand for me to continue. "Honestly, Haru's scared. Scared that one day if Haru faces his work life, Haru might be dragging herself back into it."

"You've been there before?" Mrs. Violet asked as my lips form a thin line. I shouldn't have said that. When I didn't reply she continued, "What is it exactly? Is it something illegal?"

"Haru's afraid Haru can't say it." She stared at me for a good minute, and then sighed.

"Alright, but... If you truly love him you'll accept him for who he is deep down, and what he's good at." Mrs. Violet said those last words while pointing at her chest, where the heart was, then glanced up at the clock with a surprised expression. "Oh my, look at the time. I better be going now, sweetie. Take a risk with your man, and the end result might be something for the better."

Her words sank into me as she left by a taxi.

"Take a risk, huh?" I said out loud, before I started to pick up the empty teacups and dishes, only to bump into someone's chin.

"Sorry Haru didn't know-"_ Speak of the devil._ "Tsuna? W-when did you get here-desu?"

The said man smiled, "Are you ready, Haru?"

I nodded. Should I take the risk? "Hahi! But Haru needs to close up!"

Tsuna offered, "I'll help, just tell me what to do."

I pointed to the curtains, "First you can close and tie up the curtains, then stack up the chairs. You can wait outside once you're done. Haru needs to check the Sunday orders, and the cakes in the fridge."

He nodded before getting to work, "Okay."

As I ran into the kitchen, checking that the refrigerator was at the right temperature. I stole a glance of Tsuna as he held up a stack of chairs to put against the back wall. I couldn't deny that I did like seeing the way his muscles flexed under the suit he was wearing. _He doesn't seem all that bad._ I thought before finishing my preparations for tomorrow. After locking up, Tsuna led me to his Porsche, and I asked as I slipped into the passenger seat, "Where are we going?"

Tsuna grinned, "You'll know when we get there."

_Great._ We sat there in silence; nervously I continued to look out the window seeing the beautiful city lights illuminate the night sky. Suddenly the car abruptly stopped as I turned to Tsuna, who was already out of the car. "We're here, Haru."

I looked around seeing the familiar shopping district. I threw him a questioning glance as he took my hand and led me into one of the boutiques. I asked, "Why are we here?"

"To pick out a dress for you." He said as I frowned, thinking about the number of dresses I have for what looks like a formal occasion, which was sadly zero since the only dress I had was the one I wore for mom's anniversary that was totally ruined. **_Why not just enjoy being a little hime-sama for a while? _**I frowned as I made my last attempt to compromise with him, "Haru will pay for it."

Tsuna stopped and turned around to face me, "Haru. I made you come here, the least I can do is pay for the dress. Why not enjoy the treatment for a little while?"

I looked at him seeing that there was no way I could convince him to change his mind, so I smiled, "If Tsuna says so, Haru will enjoy herself."

The clerk, whose name tag read Hannah spotted us and hurried over with a big smile plastered on her face. "Hello, welcome to Marie's boutique, how may I help you two today?"

"Pick out a good dress for her." Tsuna spoke as he handed me off to her. The clerk beamed as she dragged me to the dresses, then glanced back to me for no more than five seconds and started picking out a variety of dresses. Hannah asked in a conversational tone, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"W-what?" I sputtered. _Did she just? _I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hannah repeated with a raised brow.

"No, he's just a friend….. Nothing more, nothing less." I heard myself say in an unsure voice as Hannah handed me a couple of dresses and said, "Try these on."

I looked at the dresses as she pushed me into the changing rooms. The dresses were each amazing on their own so I had hard time choosing. So I closed my eyes and randomly picked one up. After a few moments I managed to get into the dress while turning to the mirror behind me. _This wasn't me._ I thought looking back at the woman in the mirror, who was dressed in a sleeveless red v-neck dress with high silt._ Oh who am I kidding? This is me._ I thought with my arms folded.

"Haru? I'm coming in." said Tsuna as I turned around seeing Tsuna move aside the curtain. "No! Wait-"

"Tsuna?" He didn't say anything only stared at me, but the longer he stared, the more I became self-conscious. I fidgeted in my dress and said, "Does Haru look weird?"

"No…You look beautiful like a goddess." He breathed out and walked towards me, his hand caressed my flushed cheek, before trailing to my hair that was still tied into a ponytail, and then he let my hair loose while commenting, "But you should let it down more often."

"Oh." We turned to the sound of Hannah's voice, she had a handful of dresses in both hands with her mouth shaped in an 'o'. Instantly, we pulled away from each other, no doubt red as tomatoes. Hannah cleared her throat then asked, "Which dress do you want?"

Tsuna gestured to me, "We'll take the one she's wearing."

Hannah beamed as the two conversed over the payment; I steeled myself for a long night. _If he keeps up with this, I don't know if I'll survive the night without blushing. _After he paid for the dress, we drove to the docks, and I saw a huge cruise ship in front of me, there was a red carpet, and a lot of people were already boarding the ship. My jaw dropped, "Tsuna?!"

"It's one of my friend's charity events, he said I could bring a date, and I picked you. I hope you're not seasick or anything, cause we'll be at sea for an hours= or two." Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck nervously as I closed my mouth while coming up with a good response.

"No, this beats staying at home anytime." I said, and then he took my hand and led me into the cruise ship. We were greeted by many people, some I knew from magazines that Liz had been ordering. A lot of people said hello to Tsuna along with commenting how I looked which still had me blushing as the cruise ship set sail.

"You're pretty well known."I said as we entered the banquet hall where the auction was held. "So what are they selling?"

"They normally sell jewelry, but this time they're selling a variety of items. Do you want to bid on anything?"

"Haru couldn't-desu! Haru doesn't have enough money, plus isn't this a high class auction? Haru thinks the only thing Haru can get is something that no one else wants." What I said was true, after seeing what other women at the event were wearing; I wouldn't stand a chance in the auction.

"But we can watch, right? You might find something interesting." I nodded as we were led to the front row, and then the auction started for the charity. When the first item came up, a painting from a famous dead artist I took a closer look at the painting feeling a little nostalgic about it. Suddenly it hit me; I had seen that painting somewhere, in my father's mansion. A cold chill ran through my spine. _Why was it here?_ While I was in my confusion, I could faintly hear that the painting was sold to a famous fashion model, Michelle. One after another I recognized all of the items that once belonged to my father, Ryu Mare. I asked in a hushed voice Tsuna, "Where did your friend get all these items?"

It wasn't any of my concern now, but I had to know. I was curious to who acquired these items, and actually think of ways to get back at that person who took what was rightfully my father's_. No one messes with a dead person's belonging's unless they're his family. _Tsuna frowned, "I'm not sure, he told me it was from an old mafia friend."

_An old mafia friend my ass._ I thought as my eyes widened at the sight of the next auction item came up to be a necklace, one I thought that was lost forever in the sea of time, many, many years ago.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama!" I cried out. I was six at the time, wearing a yellow sundress with sunflowers dancing on the edges. My mother turned away from her mirror to look at me with a cheerful smile. "Haru dear, is there something wrong?"_

_"Look! I made it!" I held up a necklace made of newborn flowers that had bloomed during that spring._

_"How nice, sweetie. Who is it for?" she asked while kneeling down to my level as I smiled, "For Mama!"_

_I got on my toes and placed the necklace around her neck as she grinned, "Since you gave me a necklace, then I'll give you this."_

_My mother went back to her dresser with the mirror, and on top of the dresser were big jewelry boxes. She dug through one of the boxes, then pulled out a necklace adorned with only one single rainbow flower that was made of sparkling jewels. My mother unclasped the chain before her hands went around my neck, and rejoined the two ends. I exclaimed, "It's shiny!"_

_She laughed before giving me a big smile, "Haru, did you know that this was the necklace that your father gave to me on our first date? Be sure that when you find a boy that you like, he'll the do the same for you."_

_"I will, Mama!"_

* * *

Tsuna observed Haru as the auction unfolded to see if there was anything that caught her attention. He glanced at the item catalog to see the next item, which was a necklace. Once the item came out, he noticed that Haru's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the necklace, but not in the way the brown haired man expected. It wasn't like those times with other women's eyes lit up in greed before they would beg him over and over to buy a huge ring or a sparkling , it wasn't like that with Haru, it was as though her eyes lit up in painfully recognition. _That's new. Never seen her with an expression like that before._

Haru for him was the first to accept the fact that he was in the mafia; actually she was the first one to know about it. Hell, Haru was willing to stay by his side even after finding out that he was affiliated with the mafia. Haru in his mind was unique, and she was someone that he needed to protect. The boss of Vongola watched as the auction for the necklace began.

* * *

"This necklace was delicately crafted by one of the city's finest jewelry designers, Stein Lacrosse. It once belonged to a prestige family that owned many companies and assets." introduced the auctioneer as he gestured to the necklace displayed under a glass case. The auctioneer continued, "We will begin the bid at $10,000, anyone wishes to bid for $10,000?"

An elderly man with a well made cane raised him paddle and said the bidding amount as a shrill blonde woman in a very colorful dress shouted with her paddle raised, "$15,000!"

"$20,000!"

"$30,000!"

"$35,000!"

The bidding continued in a fierce battle, most of the bidders dropped out when it reached $159,000. _There goes my necklace. I knew I didn't stand a chance _the auctioneer raised his gravel and called out, "One last call for $159,000, going once, going tw-"

"$200,000!" intercepted Tsuna as my head snapped towards the sound of his voice. "Tsuna!"

The man beside me flashed a grin, as out of the corner of my eye I saw the auctioneer turn to the elderly man with the cane, who shook his head as if submitting to Tsuna's bid.

"$200,000 going once, going twice...And sold to the necklace goes to the gentleman in the black with the pretty lady!" My cheeks turned bright red at the auctioneer's last words as I mumbled to Tsuna, "You really didn't need to do this."

"Haru, this is for a noble cause, the necklace is a extra bonus." chuckled Tsuna as I stared at him awestruck. _Does this man have no limits?_ I wondered as he rotated me to turn around so he could place the necklace on me. _It's looks like mother got her wish. _Mere seconds after clasped the necklace onto my neck, the auction doors bursted open, and men in tuxedos carrying semi-automatic rifles rushed into the elegant auction room. "This ship is now under my control!~ We won't hurt you, if you hand over your money, jewelry, and the auction items."

_That voice sounds familiar..._ I froze as I saw a man no older that Tsuna was in white, an unsuitable color for a hijacker along with a tattoo of a small hawk on his cheek. Suddenly, one of his men fired a bullet in the air, and everyone including me instantly got onto the ground well the ones that didn't faint out of shock that is.

"Haru!" I blinked and my eyes trailed to Tsuna, who looked worried. "Hahi?"

Tsuna darted his eyes to that man, who was barking out orders to the other men to collect the items that he had demanded then Tsuna's eyes went back to me, "Do you know him?"

_Crap!_ "No, Haru just think that man looks familiar..."

The head of the robbers unfortunately noticed me staring at him or more precisely his hawk tattoo, and said, "Oi woman, what are you looking at?"

_That tattoo... It can't be..._ I kept my voice stable and calm, "Nothing, but your ugly face."

"What did you say?!" He went up to me with a scowl, and grabbed my wrist. Tsuna put his hand on my wrist, and glared at the robber. "Please get your hands off of my friend."

"You won't mind me borrowing your friend, if not..." The robber gestured for the other men with a hand, and they pointed their guns at the other guests who cowered in fear. Tsuna let his hand drop while looking at me desperately as if to said. _What are you thinking?!_

"Hold on, if I go with you, you'll let the others go include him." I said as the robber started to laugh, "You bitch, don't you understand the position you're in?"

"I do, but you already have the money, and the jewelry, along with the auction items. So why do you need the passengers any longer?"

I got up and was led by the robber out of the auction hall to a room on the cruise with a couple of his men. _Sorry, Tsuna. I have to deal with these bastards myself._

The hijacker shoved me onto the bed as he ordered the others to stand guard outside while he would have his way with me. I landed onto to the bed with poof!, and glanced at my surroundings. There was nothing but a bed, a closet, a nightstand, and a pen that was on the nightstand. My lips curled into a smirk tauntingly. I cocked my head towards the robber or hijacker or whatever he was. "Before we start... That tattoo... You're apart of the Sangue Falco, right?"

His dirty hands trapped me against the bed, "Yeah, so tell me how do you about us?"

I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to bastard. _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but as Shamal said..._ I whispered in his ear coldly, "**_Masaru Kurosaki, your leader._**"

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything my hands grasped his head and with a snap, the Sangue Falco member slumped against me._ Use everything you have available._

I quickly searched him, finding a Glock and a army knife in his pants. I carefully opened the door seeing the two guards, and with the Glock I pointed it at one of the guards, and the knife in my other hand against the other guard's neck. "Don't move, otherwise you'll end up a bullet in your head, or blood ruining your clothes. Now drop the rifles, and no one gets killed."

The two guards dropped the rifles without much of a fight as I kicked them over to a safe place. I ordered them to drop the body of the dead Sagnue Falco member into the sea which they did all too gladly later I found out that the dead man forced all of the his men to obey him for reasons that I didn't care about. Once they did that I went over to the auction hall while putting a few of the other hijackers out of commission. I cracked the door open slightly so I could see with one eye. Luckily, none of the guests inside were hurt. When I was about to turn around to throw away the gun and knife, I felt a barrel of a gun being pointed against the middle of my back.

"Drop the gun and the knife, and put your hands in the air, lady." I silently dropped them while holding up my hands asking, "Who are you?"

"That would be my line, lady. Who are you?"

"A woman who just got out of a rough situation, Haru is Haru's name."

"A rough situation? Do tell me more, Miss Haru."

"Haru was taken to the captain quarters by the head of the hijacker with a couple of men for some entertainment so they so describe it. You can check with your men to see that the men are detained of their assets." I said struggling to not let the adrenaline get to me. The man who I assumed was apart of the rescue team phoned in, and I heard faintly on the other person on the other end confirm my words the to man behind me. Hesitantly the man pulled back the pistol, and asked warily, "How did you get away?"

"Haru used what Haru had in store, Haru's hands, the knife, and the gun. Haru only threatened to the guards."

"You threatened them!?"

"Yeah, it was enough to get them to drop their weapons."

The man didn't say anything after that so I asked, "What's your name?"

"Shinra."

"So Shinra-san. When are the other rescue members going to get here?" Shinra narrowed his eyes slightly, "They'll be here soon enough, oh speak of the devil."

Soon after the rest of the rescue team came rushing to us. "How many are there?"

"Around 16. They're spread out among the guests, three against each wall, and four in the middle." I recalled what I saw as the Sangue Falco member took me out of the auction hall. I proceeded to tell the rescue team every detail of the hijackers attire and appearance. Once I finished they formulated a plan that fortunately didn't include me. Just as they were about to take action, Shinra told me to go to the control room where more rescue members were for my own safety. After I had gotten to the control room, I told the other rescue members my name, and was I told Shinra, and they let me when Shinra put in a word for me over the walkie talkie. They told me to stay put as they steered the cruise ship to the docks since the captain and crew were knocked out cold.

Soon after we reached the docks, I heard that the hijackers were subdued, and the guests were safely secured. I rushed back to the exit of the ship, my heart was beating quickly due to the high adrenaline that was still pumping through my sweaty body.

"Tsuna!" I shouted once I reached the wet wooden docks of the sea port. There I saw him with a group of other guests who were gathering the small auction items that were in a sack. What I saw in his eyes were pure relief and slight anger. Tsuna stared at me for a few minutes before pulling me into his arms. In a husky voice he said, "Don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you provoked that guy."

"I won't, and I'm sorry for worrying you." I replied as I struggled to keep my knees from quivering. That's when I noticed his expression was intense for a moment I thought he was still angry, "Tsuna-"

The said man quickly covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. I responded immediately, pushing myself deeper into the kiss. Suddenly, Tsuna pulled away from me as if he had been set on fire. I covered my mouth, not wanting to let a whine of disappointment out.

"I'm sorry Haru." I looked down to the ground, not wanting him to see my face turn red for the hundredth time.

"Why are you apologizing? We both know we wanted that to happen." My eyes darted back to his surprised face, I stepped towards him, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him to me into another kiss. I didn't how long we were in that kiss, but we pulled away from each other panting for oxygen.

"Did you regret that?" I asked as he abruptly said, "No."

I smiled, "Good."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a policeman who started to ask questions on what had occurred during the hijacking. Once we were finished answering them, he let us go back Tsun'a car.

"So tell Haru... Why are you in the mafia?" I asked once we got back onto the road.

After a brief moment of hesitation he said while turning a corner, "You could say it's my heritage."

"Why can't you go a different path from your family?"

"It's not simple to that, once you're born into the mafia world, you can't back out, it's your birthright whether that person want to or not. Do you know why I want to protect you?" He asked as escorted me to the entrance of my apartment.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment as if debating on whether to tell me, then continued firmly, "It's because I love you, Haru."

My lips parted slightly as I said the words I knew I wouldn't regret, "Haru loves you too, Tsuna."

I said goodbye before giving him a nice long kiss on the lips, then went into my room feeling slightly giddy and at the same time guilty for reasons I know that would break his heart and his trust.

_I want this moment, this kiss to remain in my heart forever._

* * *

**Honestly, I had way too many ideas for this whole date chapter. So it ended up like this, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of First Love. Also I want to thank Yuki Chronos for suggesting the idea of a cruise ship date. All spelling or grammar mistakes are mine so please don't hesitate to point them out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dinner, Dates, Danger**

"Tenth!" shouted Tsuna's right hand man as he opened the doors to his boss's office, "Is it true? Were you really taken hostage on a cruise ship?!"

"Gokudera, I'm fine! All they did was hold us up in the auction hall. They were just amateurs at best." waved off Tsuna as he finished signing the last of his documents, and gave them to Gokudera, who left to see his reports.

Tsuna sighed leaning back in his chair, he seriously needed to carry a Glock or maybe a Browning .22 around, but he didn't want Haru to feel uncomfortable plus if he had pulled out the gun, and what good would it have done against several men with rifles? _Maybe I should give her a call…_

* * *

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Liz as I was finished telling her about last night's events excluding the part where I snapped off a Sangue Flaco head, and replaced that content with the rescue team coming in when they did. "Are you sure you don't want to take a day off? I mean after all that excitement, you have to rest right?"

"I'm fine Liz, really!"

"Weren't you afraid? How can you act so calm?! I won't accept it! You're taking the day off whether you like it or not!" She grabbed me by my shoulders, and started to shake me. After a few shakes she let me go and pushed me out the door, I turned around to protest, but she slammed the back door and locked it shouting, "Go home!"

"Thanks, Liz." I heard myself saying with a grin, knowing that my best friend would always put my wellbeing before her complaints. I turned around, and decided to visit the new exhibit at the museum a few blocks away. I entered the museum, rubbing my arms at the cold air conditioner air pummeled down me, while a sudden thought hit me. _Where are my 'bodyguards'?_ My eyes quickly scanned the premises then I dialed Shamal's number. When the phone was ringing I wandered around the exhibit taking in the vast wonders of the old ages of other countries. He answered and was clearly drunk. "Hello?"

"Did you do it?"

"Oh Haru, yeah I did it." He slurred as I shook my head in exasperation.

"Good, did you see last night's news?"

"Yeah, there was a ship hijacking." There was a short pause before he said, "Don't tell me you were on it?!"

"Yes, that's why I want you to find out who rented the cruise ship, and where they got the auction items."

"Auction items? Wow, this is a first."

"What?"

"You're actually taking in an interest in something other than baking, and mafia things."

"Shamal…. Shut up."

"Hai. Hai. I'll call you back when I have the information. I have a call from one of the Vongola member, I'll call you later." He hung up as soon as he said those last words, and I frowned. _Why would they call him? Then again Shamal is known for his expertise in medicine. _It wasn't before long that Tsuna called me asking me if I had some free time and wanted to go somewhere with him. We agreed to meet at eight, and ended the call with our goodbyes. Once I got out of the museum, I went to search for a dress for tonight's dinner.

* * *

"We couldn't find it, sir." said a member of yesterday's cruise ship hijacking as he stood in front of the man who ordered them to rob/hijack for a certain ring that they unfortunately couldn't find. _Why didn't someone just arrest me?! No wait that wouldn't do any good… _He thought as he noticed his boss's demeanor turn worse by the second while he felt the cold pressure in room. The pitiful Sangue Falco member shivered in fear as he nervously awaited his demise.

"Search for her." Kyle looked up in surprise expecting a pistol being pointed at his head not his boss looking through the glass window at the city lights that glittered in the night. _What?_ "Sir?"

"Search for her remains."

"I'm sorry sir, but whose remains do you want us to search for?"

"Haru Mare." The man snapped.

During times like this, the wary Sangue Falco member wondered if his boss was actually well to put it in better terms psycho, crazy as a nut job, or whatever people called a crazy period person. While he walked out of his boss's office he thought quietly to himself. How can anyone remain sane when they order a murderous gang to find a dead person's remains? It was for all the wrong reasons in his opinion. Kyle shook his head. _You don't search for a dead person or dig up their relative remains for nothing. What is that you truly want, Masaru Kurosaki?_

* * *

I looked myself in the long rectangle mirror on the wall of my apartment while playing with the folds of my new pastel strapless, v-neck dress with lace filled on the edges accompanied with the necklace Tsuna had gotten for me yesterday. I heard my doorbell ring, and hurried to open the door.

"Tsuna." I smiled noticing he wore his trademark suit.

"Haru, you look beautiful, ready to go?" Tsuna greeted as he held out his hand. I nodded, taking his extended hand. We got into the car as my cell phone rang it was Shamal.

"Did you get what Haru needed?" I asked carefully and guarded my words as Tsuna drove us to the restaurant.

"You're with someone aren't you?" Shamal responded, and I could almost see his grin. "Yes, but did you?"

"Yes I did. I'll give them to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks again."

"No problem, ojou-san." Shamal said before hanging up as we reached the restaurant.

A beautiful receptionist greeted us as we walked into the fanciest restaurant I had ever seen. She wore a white skirt with frills on the edges, and a turquoise cardigan over a white blouse. The receptionist's wavy black hair that reached down to her shoulders and swished from side to side while she led us to a table handed us some menus and left to attend some other customers.

The restaurant was luxurious, seafood in aquariums on one side, soft wooden black leather chairs, to the windows were black diner sofas, to the back wall I saw beautiful rainbow lighted seafood panels, to the ceiling were holed sliver colored wavy ceiling hangers, to the left I saw a bar. Glasses hung in the center while bottles of alcohol were lined against the wall with a television. The waiters were dressed in white dress shirts, black pants with dark blue aprons over them. When a waitress came to our table we ordered two of the special seafood platter.

"How was your day?" He asked as I begun to tell him about all of the vast artifacts that were inside the museum. At first I thought that he would doze off after a few minutes of me blabbering on about the artifacts, in fact he didn't really made me feel guilty for keeping what I am from him. _Was it too late to back out? Should I be here with him right now by his side? Even with all the lies I'm keeping from him, do I have the right to love him? A relationship is based on trust, and many times relationships break from lies… Will ours be like other people's? No. I can't have these thoughts now. I love this man; I hope that what I was isn't going to break us apart._ The clatter of plates snapped me out of my thoughts as I noticed that dinner was served. I began to dig in while asking Tsuna a few questions about his day. "Well there isn't much expect that my friends fussed over last night, and said I need some of my friends there just in case."

"How long have you been with your friends?" I asked genuinely curious to see what Tsuna's life was like.

"Since middle school, man those were some crazy weird times." Tsuna laughed before his eyes changed as if he was remembering those times in the past like how I was. "That reminds me, how did you get away from those hijackers?"

"The rescue team got there before they did anything to me." I reassured him with a faint smile. Luck was on my side these days. Tsuna opened his mouth as if to ask me a question, but had to be interrupted by his phone. He excused himself as he got up from his chair and went to talk outside. The waiter poured me a glass of their finest red wine as I looked around seeing a familiar purple haired woman sitting just a table in front of me. "Chrome?"

The shy woman turned around and smiled before turning to the person next to her excusing herself and hurried over to me with noticeable pink cheeks. We exchanged hugs and I teased while elbowing her and with a knowing grin on my face, "Are you here with someone? Maybe a certain Mukuro?"

Her cheeks turned even pinker as she exclaimed, "Haru!"

"Well?" I demanded with my girly switch already turned on. I was a sucker for gossip.

"Yes." She mumbled twirling a loose curl of her long purple hair away from her eye patch as I squealed, "Tell Haru everything!"

"Ahem." I looked up and Chrome turned around to the sound of a man's voice. The man had purple spiky pineapple shaped hair like Chrome and wore a formal dress shirt, black pants, and black coat with a loose black tie. "Chrome."

I knew that this person was Mukuro by the way Chrome had described him on one of her visits to my bakery. So I decided to cut the conversation short, "You can tell Haru everything after this…" I paused as if to find the word I was looking for, "date."

Mukuro chuckled in amusement as Chrome mouthed her mouth to protest, but was quickly whisked away by her date. I waited for Tsuna as a waiter with brownish hair poured me my second glass. I swirled the red wine as the waiter asked, "So where's your date?"

"Oh he had to take a call outside."

"And left you here alone?" He tsked, "It's a shame that a beautiful woman is left alone, why don't I keep you some company?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but I can always do it later." I glanced to the door seeing Tsuna come this way. "Haru doesn't think you need to, Haru's date is here."

I pointed to Tsuna who was stopped by a waitress who asked a pen from him, he gladly handed to her. The waiter who was still standing by me narrowed his eyes to Tsuna which caused me to become suspicious of him. Now before long I heard the waiter said "I guess I can finish my job."

The waiter reached something from the back of his pocket, and I stood up not before I felt cold metal being pressed against my head. "For violating the laws of the mafia by letting an outsider know our secrets, our way of life, Neo Vongola Primo I will now right your wrongs by orders of the Vindice. Nothing against you Miss Haru, but orders are orders."

_What?_ People screamed before running out of the restaurant, everything was at a standstill. Never had I felt so weak so helpless in my life. I stood there frozen, I could snap a man's head without feeling any guilt, but never had a gun pressed to my skull. I felt like a newborn baby had entered the world, and I needed to move to do something. I didn't have the time to think so instinctively, I grabbed hold of the barrel pushing it away from me and to the roof.

The man fired a bullet into the ceiling while I proceeded to jab the man in the face before kicking him in the ribs with an audible crack. The assassin pointed the gun, and fired a bullet. Luckily I backed away quickly enough and the bullet missed my vital points and hit my thigh. I grunted as out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna push his way through the crowd, "HARU!"

The pain was unbearable while I staggered into one of the tables crashing down to the floor. I heard another shot being fired and I noticed that Chrome was still here and went to my side with a worried expression on her face. Mukuro did a decent job of flipping over my captor onto the floor then kicked away the pistol while Chrome fussed over my gunshot. I gritted my teeth in agony as Chrome wrapped white cloth napkins that quickly turned red around my thigh. I felt a little light headed, but that didn't stop me from asking Chrome in a frantic voice. "Where's Tsuna?"

"I'm here, Haru. The bullet only grazed me." I relaxed at his voice not long did I hear the sirens of police cars and ambulances. _Thank god_.

* * *

Xanxus glared at the sight before him as he strolled in with the rest of the Varia, and as expected there were the CEDEF, the mafia police force swarming all over the crime scene. His eyes quickly scanned for his target, who was sitting on the edge of an ambulance van with a brunette woman holding hands. Due to his long legs within a few strides he had his target up in the air by his collar before any of the man's guardians had a chance to react. "What the hell were you thinking, scum?"

"X-Xanxus?!" said his boss as the said man raised his fist give the pitiful Tsuna a good beating, only to be stopped by a woman's shout, "TSUNA!"

Now Xanxus never before stopped in the middle of a beating if it wasn't for the familiarity in the woman's voice. He glanced to the sound of the woman's voice, taking in the familiar sight of the brunette woman who reached up to his broad shoulders. He frowned, "Ayame?"

The woman froze in her tracks as the black haired and red eyed man gauged her predicted action, but felt that something was off. Normally people would flinch, freeze, or step back when his eyes set sight on them. No. Xanxus was perceptive to notice that the woman who looked so much like the deceased Mare female boss almost looked like a double or twin version of the one woman who scared the shit out of him when he was a kid (whenever Vongola Ninth would go and conduct business with the Mares. She gave him cookies from time to time, not that he would admit it to anyone, but they were good while he waited for his 'father' to finish) didn't freeze while his eyes glanced towards her, but when he said the deceased Mare woman's name. _Connection? No, Ayame Mare wouldn't have some connection to someone as plain as this woman. Plus she is dead._ This increased Xanxus's frown to a deep scowl and Tsuna hesitantly asked, "Xanxus what are you doing here?"

The said man ignored his boss's question instead he asked the woman more like demanded, "Oi scum. Who the hell are you?"

"Hahi!?" The woman was about to say more, but Tsuna cut her off shouting, "XANXUS!"

"Tch." _I'll interrogate the woman later._ The Varia leader thought to himself before glaring at his 'boss' who in return glared right back. "What, scum?"

"Who do you want? There no reason for you to be here, if you didn't want anyone to play with." asked Tsuna, his tone no longer weak and warm it was cold and demanding. "That scum who dared to try and assassinate your sorry ass. Too bad he failed." Xanxus received glares from all end from his guardians well the ones that were not trying to kill him in his sleep. It wasn't a secret that he still wanted to be Vongola's boss even after Tsuna defeated him (Xanxus still couldn't fathom how, but the little punk did). "So where's the trash, scum."

Tsuna wanted to correct Xanxus to the assassination matter that is was Haru they were trying to get not him, but was too exhausted and merely gestured to the assassin/waiter who was in the CEDEF car He wouldn't say a single word after his capture, as Xanxus scowled before grumbled a few words then strode over the CEDEF car that held the assassin shivered as he saw Xanxus knowing full well why and how the Varia leader feared in the underworld could no would do to him. The Varia was known in the underworld for their blood lust, their merciless tactics, and most of all their **torture** techniques.

That's why he was prepared to pay the price of getting caught. While Xanxus strode to the car, the handcuffed man pulled out a knife from his pocket. Even while feeling the metal sear into his flesh, his shoulder popped, he didn't mind the pain or that death awaited him to make the final move. The poor man didn't even notice that the door had opened once the knife reached his throat.

Yet he hesitated, like many before him who knew what they had to do. It was either a life filled with misery and pain or a swift merciful death. _Should I do this? Take my life to protect myself? Seems ironic._ The assassin thought to himself as the cold metal of the knife pressed against his neck, the metallic scent of blood had filled his nostrils, and tiny droplets dripped from the knife to his already stained pants.

"Are you going to sacrifice yourself for a lost cause?" His head snapped towards the sound of a young blonde teen and a crown on his head looking at him with the man's hands hanging onto the roof of the police car. His hand still on the blade, the assassin wondered who the boy was, but quickly put it out of his mind. A rubbish thought for one who was about to commit the next step. Unmoving he asked, "Why don't you take the blade from me?"

"Why don't you drop it?" The strange boy countered glancing at the blade "Standard issue of the Marines, pretty nice for a commoner. So what are you waiting for? Do it-ushishishi."

The assassin blinked. Was this kid serious? Just when he was about to reply to the blonde teen, it was too late. Xanxus was already at the car, and wasn't in a happy mood.

* * *

I turned to Tsuna while ignoring the pain and sluggish movements of my body that was still on the pain killer medicine and asked, "Who was that?"

"An associate of mine, Xanxus." He replied before looking at me. "Haru… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." I said entwining my hands with his. He pulled back quickly as I looked up in surprise, "Tsuna."

"Yes, I do. I caused this to happen to you, and now I'm going to fix it. For now Haru, I think we shouldn't see each other." _No. I caused this. Don't go. Don't blame yourself._

"Tsuna it's only a bullet wound. The paramedics say that I could recover within two to three weeks." I protested

"I shouldn't have come into your life. Tonight reminded me of why we should have stayed apart. The danger of letting you, an outsider into this world I almost-" I quickly silenced him with a good hard slap in the face. "Enough, Tsuna. There's a reason when I told you that I love you. I'm staying by you no matter what the dangers are."

"You could have been killed, Haru!"

"I know that, but-"

"Ahem." We turned around to see a familiar scarred bluenette in a suit. How typical of her. Tsuna spoke no doubt surprised, "Lal-san."

"Haru." I flinched before nervously replying, "Yes?"

"Come with me." Lal walked away as I glanced back to Tsuna one last time. I hurried to catch up with Lal, who said once I caught up to her walking to her car, "Why didn't you use my training?"

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could, but chose to stand there like a chicken." _She never changes, harsh as ever._ I pointed out quickly. "You only taught me for a year, Lal."

"A year was enough to teach you to disarm a person with a gun." She huffed. "How far are you willing to go with him?"

"Eh? Well we haven't gotten that far into each other's lives."

"You're beginning to, Haru. You know what you have to do right? Break it up with him before things start to get worse."

"I know. I'm sorry Lal."

"….Try not to do that again, or else I'll force you back into my training program." I surpassed an incoming shiver. "I won't, Lal. Are we done here?"

"Go."

"Thanks again, Lal." I said before going to find Tsuna. There was some unfinished business I had to attend to him. Unfortunately Tsuna left before I could get to him. For a split second I felt hurt and angry, but knew he was trying to protect me from the law holders of the mafia. As an alternative I called him, and as expected it went to voicemail.

"Tsuna… Give us another chance please, Tsuna…. It's your choice whether you want Haru in your life. Like the choice is with Haru's. Haru wants to stay you. It's not your fault; the truth is I was-"_Click._ I pulled the phone away from my ear with a frown. _I guess I used up the amount of time. Now that I think about it…. I need to really get back in shape. _"Lal!"

Luckily she hadn't left and it only took me a few strides to get to her. "Lal?"

"Hm? I thought you left? What do you want?"

"Lal, please train me again!" I said clapping my hands together. The bluenette stared at me before turning around with her arms folded. "Be prepared, Haru. My training will be a thousand times worse than the last time."

I shivered, and I almost started to regret asking her, but I knew she had agreed to train me so I had to follow through with my actions. "Hai. When do we start?"

"We'll restart your training tomorrow." _Already?!_ I thought as she continued while she took out a slip of paper writing down something on it before handing the piece of paper to me. "You'll meet me at the CEDEF building at ten in the morning everyday for training, do you understand?"

"Yes, do you want me to bring you any low fat sweets? Apple pie? Carrot Cake?" I offered knowing how Lal Mirch was picky about what to eat, especially when it came to sweets.

"Okay, but just get me a cheesecake with some whipped cream." I gaped her response. She always thought sweets were an abomination and whipped cream was just well that. There was only one explanation for Lal's er... weird response. "Lal… Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?" She shouted as CEDEF agents looked to us confusingly, but quickly look away when Lal shot them glares and yelled at them to get back to work. I flinched as she turned back to me as I panicked "Um well, it's not like you to eat soft food or sweets and general. Lal, you are what you eat. When we were training I usually saw you eat hard foods like steak, boiled eggs, and so forth."

"Well you do have a point, but I don't whether I'm pregnant or not."

"What?" My jaw dropped as she did something I didn't expect from her not in all the time I've known her. Lal Mirch, the strongest woman I have ever met and who could beat down several men without breaking a sweat **blushed**. I saw it with my own two eyes she blushed, turned red as a tomato. "I missed my monthly period, so... I went to get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and then I couldn't use it cause Colonello was in the apartment..."

That was all I needed to hear I grabbed both of her hands and squealed. "Lal! I'm so happy for you! Did you tell Colonnello-san?"

"Did Lal tell me what-kora?" asked the blonde haired man coming up to us in his trademark green army camouflage.

"It's nothing!" growled Lal Mirch recovering from her embarrassment much to my disappointment before I said catch a ride home. Colonnello offered to drive me home, but I reassured them that I would take the bus home. Before I walked away Lal Mirch said, "Don't be late."

I smiled, "Thanks, Lal."

* * *

**Another chapter done, I guess you guys weren't expecting Lal and Colonnello to be in this chapter. =) Along with Xanxus and the Varia. This took forever to complete anyway's I hope you'll forgive me for the lateness. I had exams, my internet was just being horrible to me, and violin practice took most of my time.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning this chapter may contain indirect sexual contact and violence read away from kids!**

* * *

**Explosion**

The next day I woke up exhausted, and craved for some whiskey, and that was coming from a non-alcoholic. _The wound is still stinging me like a bee. Oh well. I can't turn back time. _I thought dragging myself to my fridge trying to fix my hair in the process, and got myself some ice for my thigh and a glass for the refrigerated whiskey. I stared out the window of my apartment seeing grey clouds out in the skyline. _Looks like it'll rain today._ I thought while going over to my home phone seeing a voicemail. I hit the play button, and heard Liz saying that she was going to take a day off to go see her boyfriend, Kyle.

I took a shower, and got dressed in a white blouse, a pair of jeans, and a black jacket with inner pockets. My mind wandered to what I would do today as I prepared my breakfast. French toast with bacon and eggs. _Well I have to see Shamal for the information on the auction items, look up a few recipes, and… Try to convince Tsuna to let me back in, even though I should be happy that I was left out, but it doesn't stop the icky feeling I've been having ever since yesterday that weak and fragile helplessness. I'm already in this world… Is it too late to back out?_ I frowned before taking a bite into my cooked eggs.

_Of course I know the answer… It's yes... But how can I go back to my normal life now? Pretend that I never met him? There was no way I could forget him even if I wanted to._ _I've stepped over that 'point of no return' line. There's no point in thinking about this now. Time to go and open up the bakery. _I finished my breakfast, washed the dishes, grabbed my purse and headed to work. Once I got there I prepare a 2 layered sponge cake for a little boy's birthday, made today's deserts, then I heard the wind chime ring, I went out there and saw a familiar face.

"Ah Kyoko-chan!" I said seeing the orange haired woman walk in with a beautiful casual yellow dress. Kyoko greeted me with a bubbly smile, "Hello Haru!"

She proceeded to order a chocolate, three strawberry shortcakes, a coffee flavored cupcake, and wanted to eat in. Tsuna awkwardly stood there as I glanced at him and then asked, "Haru thought you weren't going to come by here anymore."

"I heard from Oni-san that you got hurt at the restaurant, are you okay Haru-chan?" _Ah from Ryohei._

"Haru's shoulder still hurts, but in a few days it'll be good as new-desu!" I said as I got Kyoko's cupcakes onto a clean stainless tray with a pretty cover sitting on it under the cupcakes. I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and then I asked Kyoko, "How is Tsuna?"

"He's," She paused as if to find the right words to reply, "not really doing okay, Haru-chan."

"I see. Can we talk?" I asked as she nodded. I gestured her to take a seat before going to the back to bring some tea. Once I pulled out the chair next to her, Kyoko asked with a voice of concern and worry, "You do know why he's doing this, ne Haru-chan?"

"I don't." I closed my eyes. **_Liar. Of course you do. You're just trying to get information out of the poor fool_****. _Shut up._**"I want to be by his side, is that too much to ask?"

"To be Tsu-kun means facing death in the face, Haru-chan! Being in the mafia, its hard path I personally know that despite my normal life I've come kidnapped by his enemies more than once, and that's being his guardian's sister. If you truly want to by his side then," Kyoko dug through her purse, and place an envelope in front of me. "Here. This is an invitation to Tsuna's birthday tomorrow. If you're willing to put yourself in front of an enemy's pistol to maintain that bond….. That love…. I hope you and Tsuna will find your happiness there."

"Kyoko-chan," I broached, "are you in love with Tsuna?"

"I still am." She replied as my hand recoiled from the envelope. "Why? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because Tsu-kun loves you." Kyoko avowed, clearing stating that it was me not her which begged the question…"I thought you said to Liz that he was just a friend."

"That's what I thought, until I saw you guys at Lal Mirch's wedding. I always thought that he'd confess to me, I mean it was obvious in middle school that he had a crush on me. I guess I waited too long." She smiled sadly as if reliving a moment in her life. Then Kyoko looked up from her tea blinking and asked, "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead." I replied as she excused herself walking to the bathroom. I stared at the envelope on the table wondering if staring at it will alleviate my worries, till the wind chime interrupted my thoughts.

"Wel- Shamal?!" I said seeing Shamal in his usual attire while the door to the bathrooms opened and Kyoko came out. _Great._

"Hello Haru. Can I get one red velvet, three vanillas, and two buttercups?" I nodded numbly wondering why Shamal was here. Now that I think about it, he did say he was going to give me the information on the auction. I opened the cupboard and picked out his order while putting them in a medium pastry box that were used for orders like this.

"Um Kyoko-chan, this is Shamal, Haru's doctor. Did you come up to check on Haru, Shamal?" I said careful to not seem too innocent and they shook hands. I handed the underworld doctor his cupcakes when Shamal opened his wallet handing me a few bills. I noticed that there was a small green slip of paper into between the bills, but didn't comment.

"Yes, but I guess I'll have to do it another time. Samantha is waiting for me…. It's nice to see you, Kyoko… Haru." The doctor said with a smile before exiting the bakery. Kyoko finished off her order, thanked me for the delicious tea, and headed off into the light drizzle of rain that had appeared moments before. I waved her off then cleaned everything up from the table, as for the envelope I put it in my jacket's inner pocket, and then I went back to what I did best baking cupcakes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Liz. I've got work tonight at the office. I'll bring you back something." said Kyle as he glanced towards the closed coffin beside him. "Yes I know. I love you too. Bye."

The spiky sandy haired man glanced to the other members of the Sangue Falco ordering them, "Open it."

The other members grunted before taking a crowbar and pried the coffin of the deceased Haru Mare open, and there they saw it, a rotting female corpse in a ragged white dress that might have been beautiful once. Kyle held up his nose in disgust as his eyes trailed up from the rotting corpse's heels to the tips of her hair, and found no orange jeweled ring. The Sangue Falco member literally wanted to bang his head against a wall out of frustration. _Where? Where the hell is that fucking ring?! _He thought while ordering the other members to take the corpse to an autopsy lab. _He's going to kill me out of impatience I just know it, maybe I'll send one those_ _guys to report to him…This seriously sucks._

Once the body got sent to the autopsy lab, it didn't take long for the results to get back to Kyle thanks to social networking and his ipad. He looked over the results while one of his subordinates drove the car. Kyle blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things on the ipad screen. _The body isn't Haru Mare's. The hair color is black not brown, and there aren't any signs of the hair being dyed with hair dye chemicals… There's supposed to be a necklace along with the body if I do remember correctly when Masaru Kurosaki told me about the would still be there…_ Kyle pulled out his phone and speed dialed the Sangue Falco's best informant, Bianca. "Hello?"

"Hey Bianca. I need you to search for someone for me."

"And who might that be? Your girlfriend?"

"N-NO!"

"Then who? I hope it's not for that Kurosaki asshole. And how do you know he's not just sending on you on a wild goose chase for this Haru Mare?"

"In a way it is. Let's just say I have a hunch on this one."

"What a pain. I'll do it if you get some cupcakes from that bakery in that shopping street."

"Deal. Search for a woman named Haru with brown hair." Kyle ordered Bob to go to the shopping street, before ending his call with Bianca. Once he the bakery he entered it seeing a brown haired woman wearing a white blouse, and a pair of jeans over the counter with a smile. She asked, "You're just in time I was about to close up! What would you like?"

"I'd like a chocolate mint cupcake, three strawberry shortcakes, and two crème brulee cheesecakes, please." requested Kyle as the brown haired employee proceeded to get the deserts out of the cupboard. He frowned noticing that the employee had no name tag so he asked out of common curiosity, "What's your name?"

Kyle didn't notice that the woman slightly stiffened before standing up and replied, "I'm Akemi, and you?"

The Sangue Falco member flashed her one of his grins, "Kyle."

"Kyle?" He handed Akemi the money, and then she in return gave him back his change. After Kyle left the bakery his phone rang. It was a image from Bianca, once the image appeared onto his phone his eyes widened, "No way."

The same person that had given him cupcakes was now being reflected on the screen of his phone. Kyle turned around to see Haru Miura get in her car and drive off. Quickly he got into his car and followed her while dialing his boss and all he said when Masaru Kurosaki picked up the phone, "I found her."

* * *

Tsuna never really liked the Vindice more like feared them and their authority, but that fear wasn't going to get in his way of demanding why the hell Haru was being put on the line of fire from the Vindice. If anything were to rouse him from his dubious past self would be the anger of his friends being purposely put in danger. Tsuna knew why the Vindice had done it, but he hadn't revealed everything about the mafia world. Only that he was in the mafia and he didn't clarify on his position of a mafia boss merely hid the truth from her.

The brunette had to admit that he did feel guilty about not telling Haru the full truth, and felt that it was better not to involve Haru any more than he already had. There he sat there in the tallest building in the city facing the Vindice, sitting in a comfy leather chair with an assortment of drinks in front of him which he thought must be a courtesy. Knowing he would need something to calm down the storming nervousness in him, Tsuna took one of the glasses from the tray before pouring himself a glass of brandy while he waited for the head of the Vindice to show up. The Vongola boss didn't know why the Vindice had on such heavy clothing, and had black cloth around their heads so that all Tsuna could see were their beady eyes observing him while he drank like a boss.

The meeting room wasn't neither big nor small just the right size for a board of thirteen members of the Vindice plus four to five more people. Tsuna's eyes wandered to the Vindice members; the tightly knit group wasn't the type to share anything. Hell they stayed quiet the whole time, so it made it harder for Tsuna to decipher who the Vindice members were, and what they were like. Out of the corner of Tsuna's dark orange eyes he saw the doors burst open, and came in the head of the Vindice, the most secretive person in the mafia world. Like the other Vindice's members he had on a black top hat, dressed in a dark cloak, and was bandaged like a mummy. The Head of the Vindice went straight to the point, "I assume you're here about the incident last night?"

The head of the Vindice sat across from Tsuna who nodded, "That's right. I haven't told Haru Miura the whole truth. I didn't tell her about my position in the mafia world, nor did I tell her about our business as Mafioso. I really don't understand why you Vindice targeted her, when I haven't told her anything really important."

"How do you know this Haru Miura isn't a spy for the police or a blood thirsty avenger for her parent's death? Do you really know this woman?" questioned the male Vindice member next to their leader.

"I know Haru. She bakes for a living, her mother died in a fire, and her father died in a bank robbery trying to protect other civilians. Haru's honest, patient, caring, and-"

"You love her." cut off the female Vindice member next to the head of the Vindice. Her tone radiated amazement, joy, and excitement which caused Tsuna to believe that her female girly switch to be turned on like a light switch. "You love her don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I know a man in love when I see one. You naughty naughty boy."

"Ahem." That came from the Vindice male member beside the head of the Vindice. He leaned over to the Vindice's head and whispered something in his mummy ear for a brief moment then pulled back while the female Vindice member kept silent out of embarrassment. The room turned quiet as the smallest and most intimidating mafia group the world has ever known waited for the young Vongola boss to answer.

"Yes I do." Tsuna replied with a blunt voice, "I love her. So try once again to target her… and I'll have you on your knees."

It wasn't like Tsuna to threaten people, but when his people, his friends, his loved ones were put on the line. He'd go to hell and back just for them. The threat wafted through the Vindice's heads before their leader threw his head back and laughed. "You really think that you can defeat us?"

All signs of amusement in the room completely went cold as the head of the Vindice spoke in a terrifying and harsh voice, "How boisterous of you!" His beady eyes turned hard and if Tsuna had the right words to put in to how the way the Vindice leader glared at him would be animalistic as the enraged man stood out of his seat, "I'll break you **myself **if you even think about trying that shit, boy."

Not one person breathed at that moment when Tsuna faced the Vindice leader right on. He glared back as the Vongola Diecmo get out of his seat as well. "I'll do anything to protect her."

The tension was suffocating in the room, all eyes were on them. The cloaked female Vindice beside the furious black hearted man whispered something in his ear for a few moments while the other Vindice members glanced back and forth as the two angered men. The Vindice head was the first to back off, "Fine. It you put it like that…. If you want to protect her then you'll have her by your side as in marriage of course."

"What?" Tsuna dropped his glare and his jaw at the same time.

"We'll condone your recent mistake if you agree to our terms. This is the only way to uphold our canon, without causing any more blood to be spilled." Tsuna stared at the members of the Vindice with audible confusion in his eyes. _Were they serious? Of course they are. The Vindice are always damn serious about everything. Was there no other way? I hope they don't pull the whole 'if you don't do it we'll kill that person' thing again. _"If I don't do it…."

"We'll kill her." _Damn it all. I knew it._

"Fine, I'll have it done by tonight." He turned his heel and walked away opening the doors to see Ryohei leaning against the wall. He must have seen the look on Tsuna's face before asking, "Tsuna. Is everything okay?"

"Ryohei," Tsuna hesitated actually wondering if he should go through this, "do you know any good jewelry stores?"

"Yes… Is it for Haru?" The brunette flinched at her name before spitting out the words that he never thought he would say, "Yeah…. I'm going to propose to Haru."

* * *

Screams could be heard from the Varia HQ as Xanxus enjoyed his whiskey, and his steaks watching Taken the movie while the rest of the Varia tortured the poor assassin from the previous night. It was a horrendous sight. "You wimp you call that a clean floor?!"

The assassin flinched at the unknown man's shout and he didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell. With a revolver being pointed to his head, and the fact that there was only one bullet in there the assassin would think he was in hell's waiting list if he didn't have a mop in his hand. He really thought that they were going to beat the crap out of him until he spilled out the location of his employer. The poor fool sighed as continued to wipe the floor of the Varia headquarters thinking how this was a form of torture_._

_When are these guys going to really torture me? _He thought, and unfortunately he said that out loud, causing Xanxus to pick up his gun and fire at the failure of an assassin in the leg. Ignoring the yelp of agony coming from the foolish man, and the complaints from the Varia members Xanxus looked up from his television to the assassin who dared uttered those words. "Oi scum, you really don't think I'll put a bullet into your head? Next time I won't miss. Now shut up, and get me some tequila and more whiskey!"

* * *

I stood at the entrance of the enormous mansion covering in a dazzling atmosphere wearing an elegant white dress with thin straps and had the orange Mare ring in my purse for obvious reasons as men in suits and women in beautiful dresses entered the mansion's front. I walked to the wood carved doors that had been dimmed by the sunset only to be stopped by a man in a white suit, "Invitation?"

I dug through my purse before handing him the orange feather that hung on a string with four small different colored jewels that was in the envelope that Kyoko gave him. The man's eyes widened slightly before leading me to the ballroom upstairs all while talking how it was a great honor to have someone as important as me to come to a simple celebration, and that I would have to wait for the dinner to be ready, and that I could put my gift for Tsuna on the table next to the stage. I could only deduct that the feather were colored coded from guests to mafia guests to the V. and Kyoko had given me the special treatment card or in this case feather.

The room was big enough to fit a stage where a violinist was playing classical music, and was connected to the dining room that was on the right by a thin sliding door that could be mistaken for a wall due to its size.

I went to the refreshment table next to the stage and the dance floor that was currently crowded with talkative guests waiting for the birthday man to arrive. I heard scraps of women conversing with another, and who were most likely mafia wives who had nothing else to do other than wait for the guest of honor to arrive. "I heard that Neo Vongola Primo will be late to the party…"

"Bethany told me that he was going to subdue the people that have been causing the graveyard diggings of the Mares." I stiffened at the mention of my family name, and stopped walking.

"Ah the Mares… It's been a while since I've heard that family's name…"

"I remember hearing that the Mares were killed by an enemy family…"

"I thought they had some survivors…"

"Yeah Ayame Mare survived that massacre along with her daughter and a few others. She had been hiding in the dark, but then she died in a fire along with little Haru…" I bit my lip till I could taste iron on my tongue. It had been a while since I've heard that incident at father's mansion. When I finally decided not to listen to old women gossip any longer, I walked towards the stage when a violinist was playing a Mozart piece in hopes to get away from my doubts, and to put my gift on the massive table that held gift boxes from all different sizes. Hell one gift box was big enough to fit a grown man in it.

I opened my purse to take out Tsuna's gift, which was a small music box that played a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child, which I thought was fitting for the occasion and my cause. Then the doors opened, and all the chatter stopped suddenly so I turned around to see the man I wanted to see the most coming through those doors with a somber expression on his face. "Tsuna…"

Almost instantly people began to swarm around him like bees to flowers, and it was hard to get to him. _Maybe I'll just wait till the crowd to lessen._ I thought sipping the red wine that the waiters had before munching on one of the last small sandwiches from the refreshment table. It didn't take long for the celebration to start and the guest to be led to the dining room that included me. I did see Chrome, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Tsuna as I was escorted to one of the tables, but didn't have a chance to talk to them as one of the guests I believe Hana was her name pulled me into a conversation.

She was one Tsuna's friends from back when he was in middle and was married to Ryohei, but didn't know about the mafia thing so I had a fun time talking to her. My eyes glanced over to Tsuna was currently conversing with Yamamoto and looked up suddenly as if he knew a pair of eyes was watching him. His eyes widened in surprise as I gave a small smile before waving at him. It felt as if the whole room froze while our eyes locked on each other. Tsuna excused himself as I did the same with Hana saying I needed to freshen up. I walked out of the dining room to the empty room down the hall, opening the door. The sound of that same door closing when I got to the center of the room echoed through the room. Footsteps followed in suit before long I felt him behind me.

"Haru…" He started before I turned around to face him more precisely his chest, "I came here because I needed to see you, and I have to tell you something…. Tsuna, I am a baker, but I'm something else too. I'm in the-"

I never got to say what I had been keeping from Tsuna because all of a sudden the glass windows broke, and in came men in black vests carrying assault rifles shouting, "Don't move!"

I pulled out the Mare Ring quickly slipping it into Tsuna's pocket as Tsuna pulled me to him by my waist in a swift movement while glancing around, and demanding, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"It's not what, but who we want Neo Vongola Primo. Take her." said one of the men who I recognized as the customer from this afternoon, Kyle. When he said that the circle of men closed in on us, and one of them grasped my wrist and tugged me away from him. It happened was too fast for my mind and my body to comprehend. Another slapped a white cloth over my nose and mouth before I could fight back with my fists since my leg was still prickling with pain. I could feel my conscious slipping away from me as I unconsciously took a breath of the chemical that was on the white cloth. _Chloroform…._

When I came to, I was tied down to a chair, and both my legs and wrists were bound by rope. _Where am I?_ I thought looking around the plain dim lighted room. _If I do remember some scumbags kidnapped me with that damn chloroform. The only question is where the hell I am…_

"So you've come to." I frowned at the familiar tone of the sudden voice. My eyes widened in pure shock. Fury already piling in me as I faced the one man that cause me to suffer since childhood, Masaru Kurosaki who was formally my father's right hand man before going rouge. "You bastard. I should have known!"

"Hello Haru. I assume you found the trip pleasant?"

"You're as sickening as ever." I commented

"How cruel of you." He faked a sulking pout much to my displeasure. "So tell me how it was… Living as a baker, and having a 'normal' life."

"Better than the life you took from me."

"Ah, but you have to proof."

"All I need is my intuition."

"That same intuition you depend on is from your mother who is a Mare which reminds me… Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I said while applauding myself for putting the Mare ring in Tsuna's hands. _At least I know it isn't in this guy's grubby hands._

"You know what I'm talking about the Mare ring."

"How do you know I have it?" I felt the ropes around my wrist noticing the type of knot that my captor used. _Isn't this a…Constrictor knot?_

"Oh please I searched everywhere for that ring, and don't worry I didn't forget about you, my dear."

"You make it sound like you wanted me." That mere thought was repulsive.

Masaru Kurosaki leaned forward with a sickening smile, "It's isn't a covert. I want you Haru."

"You didn't want me. You wanted the power of my ring, asshole," I spat "if you weren't here I would be happily living as a normal woman, and I wouldn't have to be forced back into this abyss."

"You're very dauntless, just like your mother." He tsked, "That's where you're wrong Haru. This world is congenital with you. You were born with it. This mad world is in your blood."

"Once I get out of this chair I'll fucking murder you!" That bastard clucked his tongue, "Making empty threats is beneath you, my dear."

"It's not an empty threat it's a promise, and I am not your dear!" The vile man leaned forward with a creepy smile upon his lips. "I really don't think you understand your current situation, my dear. We're **alone **in this room," His fingers reached out to the few strands that had parted away to be put back into place. Before I knew it his filthy fingers trailed down to my cheek to my shoulder. I wanted to gag in disgust as he played with the thin strap of my dress, but I couldn't move. I sat helplessly once more as the bastard asking once more, "Where is it? I'll spare you if you tell me, Haru."

I stayed silent as he put his other hand on my thigh and slowly slid up my dress while continuing, "If you don't say anything I have ways to make you spit it out."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh really, cause I don't have it not anymore." His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's exactly I mean. I gave to someone I trust and love, and that isn't you, Masaru Kurosaki." He snarled before smacking me. Panic jolted my senses as I glared back at him. I would never give him the one thing that my mother left me. **_Never._** At some point I had to struggle to keep my conscious alive, while my tormentor continued to try to beat the answers out of me. Naturally it led up to the point where he tore my dress into half, but it didn't go that far because after the bastard did that the door crashed down and in came Tsuna alone. I somewhat got an idea of what might have been going through his head, the next thing I knew Masaru pulled a gun to my head before the newcomer could even take a single breath, and growled, "Stay back before I blow this woman's head off!"

"That won't be necessary." I heard myself spitting out before I finally got the knot to release, and with my good right arm I punched him, and it felt good. He stumbled back a few inches before I worked on the knot that they used for my legs. "You bitch!"

Ignoring the fact that the pedophile called me a bitch and tore my favorite dress in half, my lips curled into a snarl, "Go ahead and call me whatever you want, because I'm going to fulfill my promise right here and now. I'm sure you heard of Lal Mirch?"

That creep's face paled at the mention of Lal as I cracked my knuckles despite my current appearance, "Good, cause I'm about to beat you the same way she did when I was trained by her."

"What?" I glanced to Tsuna who understandably was shocked, and I walked up to Tsuna with a sad smile.

"Haru..."

"I'll be taking it back Tsuna." I said as he looked at me puzzled, "Huh?"

_I guess he didn't realize he had it. Sorry mom, I guess I'm back._ "You should really check your pockets more often." I commented slipping my hand into his pocket where I put the Mare Ring, and took it out. His eyes widened at the sight of the ring while I slipped it on before turning to Masaru, who glared at me with hate. "So that's who you left it to, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Boss? How ironic that you would leave to him."

"Enough talk, bastard. I swear on the Mare Ring and my Mare bloodline that I will decimate you, Masaru Kurosaki for mama's and papa's death."

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but," Masaru smirked and I felt a chill run up my spine before I noticed the helicopter near the window that carried people with assault rifles. They fired making the glass shatter, but were carefully not to hit Masaru or me for that matter. That coward climbed up a rope ladder that one of the men rolled down for him, and than he said the most infuriating thing. "I was just waiting for my ride to arrive. Till we meet again, my dear."

I snapped I grabbed the revolver that Masaru had pointed against my head, and aimed it at him only to shoot through bulletproof glass. I cursed before going to the front door facing the person I almost forgot was there. "Tsuna..."

"Haru..." I didn't know what to say or do, all I knew is that I couldn't face him not when he saw me like that. I stepped back uncertain of whether to approach him or not. There were so many things I wanted to say, but just couldn't find the words. So as quickly as I could went up to him before I lost my nerve, and I kissed him on the lips for one last time, and then I ran past him like a coward that I was, and he let me go. _Thank you Tsuna, and goodbye._

* * *

Tsuna blinked after the few moments after Haru had left, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Haru kept that big of secret from him from reasons that he could somewhat understood. She lied no rather kept it from me. He turned around and just ran down the stairs of the old building while trying to come up with anything to say to her other than anything that he thought would be presumptuous of him in this shocking situation. Tsuna pulled out his phone dialing her number putting it to his ear he waited until her voicemail came up as expected. _I can't say I forgive her, nor can I say that I still love her at this point, and I can't say that I wanted her back, because words are meaningless to people like us. More of a..._

After the beep he said, "I'll see you one day, Haru. When I do you owe me an explanation."

* * *

"Shamal, congregate all of the ex-mafia members that are affiliated with the Mare family, gather them to the villa in America, also I need you to get your ass over to my apartment." I said while running to my apartment.

"Oi! Oi! Haru, are you sure about this? Once I gather them, you can't back out. To hell with that are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Shamal in all the years you've known me, have you ever seen me regret my actions? And it's already past that point." Hesitantly he said, "No."

"There's your answer. Now I have to go, and pack." I reached the door to my apartment opening it and I stripped of my wet ragged dress then got some clothes on for the wet weather outside.

"Haru wait."

"You got five seconds, Shamal spit it out." I said harsher than I had intended. Honestly I hoped Shamal would understand. I did a have time window in my apartment. _It won't take long before Tsuna snaps out of his daze, and comes here._ I thought getting changed into something that wasn't going to give me hypothermia.

"... Never mind, I'll pick you up. I'm almost there."

"Shamal, thanks for putting up with me."

"It's my job as your father's friend." I smiled before I ended the call and put my phone in the pocket of my jean jacket. I grabbed my stuffed suitcase and headed out to the rain that had started after I left Tsuna in that disgusting place with the familiar feel of the Mare ring on my ring finger while I listened to the voice mail that Tsuna left me. _I'll see you one day, Haru. When I do you owe me an explanation._ Once I heard his voice I broke down crying it wasn't until I heard Shamal honk at me did I wipe my salty tears away and get into his car.

* * *

It had been days after Haru's disappearance and Tsuna didn't know what to do with his current predicament. He couldn't find her, and that Masaru Kurosaki man. It was like they both disappeared into thin air. The young Vongola boss did a little digging into the Mares, but there wasn't enough information to decipher how and why Haru Mare had been in hiding for all those years and she gained a normal life in the process.

_She must have had help from someone… but whom? _Tsuna thought while he once again appeared before the Vindice head and his two advisers came in the room and the rest of the Vindice members. They had heard what had happened that night or atleast the gist of Tsuna's party being crashed, and went to Tsuna for an explanation. It took Tsuna a while before finished explaining the events from the mysterious invaders at his party to the incident in the abandoned building.

"So you're telling us that a mere outsider had been captured, may or may have not been raped for something that this Masaru Kurosaki wanted?"

"Haru's not an outsider… She's a full blooded Mare, the last of them." Tsuna couldn't tell the Vindice's facial expressions with their clothing covering their faces, but something in the Vindice's eyes changed. Pure shock is what changed the deadly serious atmosphere. Soon the room erupted in chaos some Vindice members shouted, "Impossible the Mares have been extinct for years!"

"Liar!"

"Where's the proof?!"

It was impossible for Tsuna to tell who was male or female since they all erupted at once, then the head of the Vindice shouted, "Silence!"

The other members promptly closed their mouths, and Tsuna noticed that the Vindice member next to the head of the Vindice stayed silent the whole time. The head of the Vindice spoke, "Do you have any proof, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I saw the orange jeweled winged Mare Ring." Tsuna replied while he heard a gasp coming from the silent Vindice member followed by a cough. "So now that you know that Haru's not an outsider. The marriage is cancelled. There's no need to put a renegade through another mafia political fight."

"No." Tsuna narrowed his eyes to the masked Vindice member who spoke and Tsuna could clearly make out that he was a man. The young Vongola boss asked, "What do you mean by that, sir?"

"The marriage will go on as planned. This is the day I never believed would come. Nope, not in a million years," The head of the Vindice said to his partner, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, boss." Replied the masked Vindice before getting up from his seat and walked toward the Vongola boss. "Tsuna, I always did believe you would have my daughter's best interests at heart ever since you were little."

That statement caused Tsuna to freeze. _What did he just say? Daughter?!_ The masked man removed his black top hat, the scarf around his neck, and took of his black coat revealing a man who was about the same height as Tsuna's father with brown hair with hints of grey in between the strands and warm brown eyes just like Haru's. He spoke as he held out his hand for Tsuna to shake. "It's nice to see you again, Tsuna. I'm pretty you don't remember me, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Ryu Mare, I'm Haru's father."

* * *

**6,000 words I never thought I'd write this much if it weren't for the motivation of your reviews, and the fact that my cousin wanted me to hurry up.**

**More reviews, more words!**

**All grammar mistakes and misspellings (if there is any) are mine and mine alone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgive, Forget, For Love**

I slumped into the airplane chair completely exhausted before pulling myself upright glancing up to Shamal who was my consigliere or adviser handed me some reports in six folders. I asked, "Where?"

"From Russia, Mexico, Europe, Africa, Asia, and America." This was how my normal routine started, and with a cup of coffee I looked over the files that my Mare members from all over the world gave to me. Every single member that was affiliated with the Mares in every country had at least written a five page report on daily activities, shipments, and whether or not that saw Masaru Kurosaki. Shamal offered to stay and look at half of the files, but I refused, "Shamal this is my duty as the Mare Decimo. This is what I can at least do. Could you please get me another cup of coffee?"

"No, you need to sleep. Better yet you need to eat, what did you eat for breakfast today?"

"Shamal I had a bagel and I still have to go through Europe, and I can't do that without another cup of coffee." I protested.

"Haru Mare, you are literally breaking yourself over this. You can finish this when we reach the hotel I'll have Katharine and Nathan send these files over to the hotel room, and when you get some food in your stomach." I opened my mouth to protest when Shamal threatened me, "Do you want me to inject you with another sedative?"

Quickly I shook my head while cursing mentally at Shamal even though he was just looking out for me, he had to bring up the needles, and like a child I hated needles! Reluctantly, I reached to get the blanket hat international airplanes provided and with a hefty sigh I looked out the clouds drifting in the air. _It's been one year… Should I go and see him_? I thought before shaking off that thought that hope. _There's no way that he'll want to see me… He must be thinking that I'm a hypocrite, a liar, and a heart breaker…_ I shook my head. _I can't be thinking about him now, maybe later but not now. I have to focus._ I pulled out some specialized pills that I had Shamal made me from my purse, and took two of them with some water. A few moments later I felt drowsy then closed my eyes, and let the recollections of this past year come back to me.

* * *

_I had arrived at the villa four days after my encounter with Masaru Kurosaki, and I was now in a chaotic meeting with the famiglias affiliated with the Mares. The bosses were now suspicious of my identity even overlooking that fact the resemblance of me with my mother. Finally I had enough of their whining and protests._

"_SHUT UP!" I shouted before they went quiet. Relieved I sighed as I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my blouse, letting the cold air brush against the silver chain that hung the orange jeweled ring around my neck. I hadn't gotten used to wearing the ring on my finger so I chained it against my neck. All protests stopped at the sight of the forgotten ring. I slammed my hands against the hard wooden dinner table with a glare with cause the bosses to jolt visibly in surprise. "Now I want you all to listen to me."_

_Hesitantly they looked at one another before giving me a curt nod. I closed my eyes for split second. _Gomen ne, mama. What I'm about to do goes against everything you did it to protect me to this world, but like Tsuna said…._It's not simple to that, once you're born into the mafia world, you can't back out, it's your birthright whether that person want to or not._

_I looked at each and every mafia member there as I spoke, "I hereby declare the Mare famiglias revival right here. No longer will you have to hide behind mediocre famiglias, and if you help me… Together we'll bring down the one person who caused my parents death, Masaru Kurosaki."_

_Chatter erupted at the mention of his name, and I faintly heard one of the bosses ask, "Where's your proof? Masaru Kurosaki has been pronounced dead like your father!"_

"_Then how do you explain this?" Shamal handed me the pictures and reports an Masaru Kurosaki's activities till he disappeared that night on Tsuna's birthday. Up until now he had been doing illegal business with minor famiglias, and somehow managed to get a reign on the Sangue Falco's. I grabbed the pictures and reports before tossing it to the naïve mafia bosses in front of me. They grew silent; it had seemed that the tension in the room was the only thing I could decipher at the moment. One the boss's closest to me, a young blonde man who had no doubt been appointed as the boss of his family a few months ago got up and kneeled to me then said, "I, Calhan de Lourve the fifth, swear my allegiance to Haru Mare, the rightful boss of the Mares. Every dollar I own will go to you, every bullet that is aimed to you will have to go through mine first, and every ounce of sweat from my body will now go to finding and destroying Masaru Kurosaki, and serving a beautiful woman such as yourself."_

_With that last part he winked as I nodded before turning to the rest of the awestruck bosses. "You can walk out now boys…. or swear you allegiance to me right here and you don't have to do it in that cocky fashion that Calhan did here."_

_Not one single boss walked out on that meeting, till I did to get some rest and prepare for the next day knowing that I would be very busy taking the reins of a family that had been cold for over a decade._

* * *

_It was when Shamal and I arrived in New York City months later. We were in a luxury hotel room with a large queen sized bed that I was currently residing in, a couch, a table, a mini fridge, a closet, and a bathroom with a bathtub. I was asleep when a loud bang caused me to jump from my comfortable lying down position in the couch. I reached out for my pistol hidden in the in between the couch pillows and the couch's mainframe. The door was broken open that caused my shoulders to tense, my eyes to search for anything that wasn't supposed to be there which I did find quickly, and I snarled not happy with the fool interrupted my sleep. "CALHAN DE LOUVRE THE FIFTH, WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTRUB ME!"_

_Calhan backed away to the door while stammering, "I do apologize, but-"_

"_BUT WHAT?" A woman needed her rest after all so I did have the right to be pissed off especially at three in the morning._

"_Nathan and Katharine are at it again." I slapped my hand against my head knowing the two spitfires that I had recently got them to join me were disagreeable with each other all the time this was just another one of their fights. I got up untying the knot that held together my silk robe before pulling my robe sides inward and retying it again. "Who started it?"_

"_I'm not sure. By the time I got there they had already pulled out their pistols, and knives. And I must say I do love the nightgown you have there, mademoiselle. Very appealing I must say. " I sighed before pointing to the door._

"_Go get Shamal, cause by the time I'm done with them he'll need to fix them." Calhan nodded as I hurried out of the hotel not pleased with the behavior I saw once I reached the lobby room. Couches were toppled over along with wooden tables, chairs torn to wood chips, and no staff member in sight. If I wasn't a mafia boss I would have thought a tornado had came through the place. Luckily this hotel was owned by Calhan's mother, so we wouldn't have to worry about the other guest and staff, what I did have to worry about was the cost of the repairs it was going to take to fix the lobby. In the center of the mess were two arguing members of my guardians. I tuned out their arguing and went up to them, I took a deep breath, and then I shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

_The two jumped and turned to me completely unaware that I had been standing there for the past five minutes. "Haru-sama!"_

"_Ojou-sama!"_

_Fear plainly visible on their faces as I snapped, "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN!"_

_Flinching Katharine was the first to reply, "Well we arguing then Nathan here pull out his guns and I took out my knives and," the raven haired woman gestured to the mess with a hand. "that's how the lobby ended up-"_

"_I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT CAUSE THE STUPID MESS, I MEANT WHY THE HELL YOU" I jabbed my finger to Nathan, "AND YOU," I pointed to Katharine "WERE CAUSING A DISTRUBANCE AT THREE IN THE MORNING AND HAD TO HAVE CALHAN WAKE ME UP!"_

"_We were fighting about who would have shotgun next time in the car." mumbled Nathan as I turned around with my hand out which connected to his cheek, then I glared at Katharine with my other hand ready to slap her too, but my rationalism cause me and my furious rage to stop. I raised my hand towards Katharine and placed it on her head; she shut her eyes while flinching as I sighed knowing I couldn't be that mad for long. I said calmly struggling to not let my anger consume me, "For the next 24 hours you're going to help Shamal with his work, and the repairs for this lobby will come out of your paychecks, report to Calhan who will make you two watch Barney for three hours strapped to a chair, and don't even think about trying to escape that Calhan will find you. The hours will increase for every minute you make him wait so don't be late."_

_Ignoring their whines of protest I went back to the elevator. Leaning against the wall I rubbed my temples for a few minutes before smiling. I ran into Calhan on the way back, and told him my orders for Nathan and Katharine. Just as I was about to go past him to my room the fair haired man gently grasped my wrist causing me to halt in my tracks. "Haru, I-"_

"_Calhan, don't." I knew it was coming to that point. The two of us had spent a lot of time together during these past months, gathering members, saving each other from bullets and poisons, but I didn't share his feelings. "I have someone else."_

_When I said that he let go, and I turned around to face him, "I'm sorry Calhan."_

_Calhan raised his brow, "Why are you apologizing? That isn't like you. If it's anyone's fault it would be mine, mademoiselle."_

"_People can't help, but fall in love with another, Calhan. Love is complicated, that's all there is to it." He nodded before I went back to my room. Click. I leaned against the wooden door slowly sliding down to the ground. I felt like crying, but there were no salty tears running down my cheeks. The only tears I would shed would be for _**him**_, not anyone else, but Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_I sat quietly while inspecting my nails wearily before glancing up to the two nervous Sangue Falco members in front of me asking, "How much longer?"_

"_T-the boss will be here in a few more minutes, Ms. Mare… Would you like me to get you another bubble tea?" said the scrawny brown haired man who was no doubt nervous because of my sudden arrival, and when I mean by arrival would be bombing their door with Calhan, Shamal, and Katharine at my side. Boy that was fun and the adrenaline was still running high inside my body, but I merely shook my head chewing a few more tapioca balls that was in my strawberry bubble tea that I had bought with me to the Sangue Falco's headquarters. The scrawny Sangue Falco member's expression changed from nervousness to relief. That could only mean…_

"_Your gang is a collective bunch I'll give you that. From street performers to bank robbers, you sure know how to pick them, Kyle." I said as Kyle went past me and sat in his chair saying stiffly, "Hello, Haru Mare. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_To talk in private with you." I glanced towards Shamal and the others who nodded before leaving the room, Kyle did the same. Once we were alone, I said, "How's Liz doing?"_

_The sandy haired man narrowed his eyes, "How did you-"_

"_She's my friend it's only natural. That's also the reason why you got that black eye that you're covering with makeup from one of the guards I assigned to protect her." He froze as I commented, "There was a reason why I came here today, and it isn't about Liz although we can talk about her later. I'm here to get information about Masaru Kurosaki."_

"_Well if you have information about me dating Liz then there's not much to tell._ _He came to us well me and wanted me to join him. At first I thought he was joking, but when he showed me everything about my past life, and family. I had no choice but to join him. It wasn't till that Neo Vongola Primo's birthday did he stop all contact with me and my fellow Sangue Falco members… Does Liz know yet?"_

"_No, does she know about you?" Kyle shook his head. "Do you plan to tell her?"_

"_One day, when will you?"_

"_Once I see her… in private."_

"_How about we make a contract?"_

"_Contract?"_

"_In exchange for me releasing the guards from Liz for six hours every day so that you can see her you swear your allegiance to me."_

"_Deal." Said Kyle immediately as I smiled, "Good if you try to backstab me or make Liz cry… I **will** make your life a living **hell**."_

_He shuddered visible which satisfied me before I got up and suggested, "You should buy her some lilies those are her favorite."_

* * *

After a few hours we landed back into the city of Verona Italy. Shamal got me a hotel room despite his pleads to just get back to my apartment, but I won't budge. He handed me the key card to the hotel room as I told him that I signed the lease over to Liz who I was on my way to go see now to do just that. I walked down that familiar streets feeling nostalgic about coming back to this city. Once I reached the bakery I reached out to the front door of my bakery. _Time to face the music._ I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing had changed inside; the décor was still the same along with the tables and chairs. I heard Liz's familiar voice, "Welcom- HARU?"

I turned away from the old radio that the two of us bought at an antique store, and smiled, "Hi Liz."

We stood there for what seemed like hours, but only mere seconds before she went over the counter and hugged me. "You fucking idiot, where have you been?"

"I'm back, Liz." I wrapped my arms around her then pulled back with a grin plastered on my face, "Mind if I eat while I talk? I'm starving."

Liz nodded before getting out four of every sweet from the cupboard. I took shrugged off my jacket and placing it over the chair as Liz bought in the tray of sweets and tea. That's when I started to talk I told her that I had been traveling around the world had to get help to find someone… someone important, and it took a long time. When she asked why I didn't call her I replied, "I had a lot of paperwork and reports to review. I stay up until three in the morning just to read over those reports, and someone is supposed to bring some more over once I get back to the hotel."

"Is this person that you're looking for is important to you? More important than Tsuna?" I froze at the mention of his name.

"In a way… Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't think about Tsuna from time to time…" I reached for the folder that had my apartment's lease in it, and placed it on the table, "This is for you."

Liz threw me a questioning glance from turning the folder cover and read through the lease, then looked up at me, "Haru…"

"You did say you always wanted to live my apartment, and I have the apartment's rent already paid for the next year and half. All I need is one euro from you."

"Why- how- what?" she sputtered absolutely flabbergasted then looked on the second page and saw the price that I had just said. Her eyes widened. I said, "Think of this as a compensation for me not being here for a year."

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "I won't be going back there anytime soon."

"Why? Don't tell me you're going to out the country again!"

"No. No. It's just I have a lot of work to now, and… One day I'll tell you everything as soon as I find that person." Liz nibbled on her lip then went to the kitchen. She came back with a blue pen and signed the lease and handed me one euro. "Haru… Just be safe okay?"

"I will, so how are things going with you and Kyle?" We talked for more than an hour catching up on what happened during the past year.

* * *

"Shamal, you're here." stated Tsuna as Shamal went up to his desk.

"This is the key to the hotel we're staying in. You'll find her there." Shamal handed Tsuna a key card as Tsuna looked up in confusion, and he saw what was reflected in the doctor's eyes, desperation.

"Who?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes. I've got work to do, and I don't have time for your guessing games." said Tsuna

"Spring, Tsuna. Spring." _Haru._ "How do you know-"

"Look I'm her adviser. Now take the damn key card." The Vongola boss hesitantly took the key card while Shamal instructed him to dress as one of the concierges.

"Why?" asked Tsuna who thought it was weird since he was just going to visit her.

"If she sees you then well she might just jump out of the window literally," Tsuna flinched at the thought, "Does she really doesn't want to see me that badly?"

"Yep, Haru told me, and I'm directly quoting her: 'I refuse to see him until after I finish what I started' is what she declared," Shamal sighed, "so could you please go to her? You'll see for yourself why I gave you that. Also I'll have to introduce to her formally of course you know the rules, does a dinner birthday party sound good?"

"Of course. Shamal… Thank you for giving me this."

"You're welcome she should be in the hotel room, she sent me a text just before I came in here. Now go get her, Tsuna."

As soon as Shamal left Tsuna pushed away from his desk glancing down to the brown haired man under his desk, "Is this really necessary, Ryu-san?"

"Yes it is, they believe I'm dead so I can't just pop up in your office walking and talking am I right?" replied Ryu before getting out of Tsuna's desk and crossing his arms and pouting like a 5 year old child, "And I thought I told you to call me 'father'!"

"Well that would be awkward seeing as how my father is still alive, and I prefer to call you that, Ryu-san."

"But you still have to ask Haru to marry you." reminded Ryu, which cause Tsuna to wonder if this was the Ryu Mare that decimated drug dealers for a living during his younger days.

"She's busy, and so am I." said Tsuna shuffled his folders on his desk as Ryu sat across from him.

"That doesn't mean you can't see her." Tsuna stiffened, "You heard Shamal she doesn't want to see me, and I'm just respecting her wishes by not going."

"Is respecting her wishes what you really want?"

"Yes, this is as much I can give her at this moment."

"You love her don't you?" pressed on Ryu, and Tsuna answered honestly, "I do, Ryu-san."

"Then go to that hotel room, and make some babies!"

"RYU-SAN!"

* * *

_Click._ The electronic lock lights went green when I swiped the key card into the electronic lock, I twisted the knob, and the door swung open. I walked into the room admiring the qualities of a presidential suite. _Shamal sure knows how to pick them._ I mused before putting my stuff down, turned my heel to the bathroom and went to take a nice hot shower. An hour later I got out put on a red nightgown and I looked out the window seeing the sunset before glancing to the hotel phone. Picking it up I dialed for room service then ordered two bottle of wine ready to drink myself drunk to fall asleep along with some chocolate covered strawberries. Within in a few minutes someone from room service knocked on the door and I cleared my throat then said, "Come in."

The door opened and in came in a man wearing the hotel's orange concierge outfit and had on a hat so I couldn't see what his hair was like, but I didn't care I wanted my wine. The concierge came in with a cart and on it were my two bottles of red wine, and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. I licked my lips before I got up from the bed covered with papers and the chair next to the table that was nearby the balcony, and gestured for the concierge to set the wine and strawberries there. While he popped the bottles of red wine open I went to get the wine glass. Just as he was about to leave I said, "Wait."

He stopped as I swirled at the glass of wine. "Will you stay and listen for a minute? I'll tip you real good."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nodded silently taking a place next to me.

"I…" I started unsure where to start. "I know this guy, who's sweet, kind, and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. You see he saved me from falling into a river, and fate just happened to make us bump into one another after that. We dated for like a few months, till someone in my past came up, and forced me to reveal my entire past life as the daughter of two noble and shady parents from two different backgrounds and killed them just for the position I have right now."

I consumed another glass before drinking out from the bottle, "I was held captive by that same filthy bastard that ripped up my normalcy and my favorite dress, and was about to," I took a deep breath then drank the wine from its bottle "rape me, but before he could do that my boyfriend or well ex-boyfriend is more appropriate now. He busted the door open, and I managed to untie myself, and I did what any person in my nature would. I tried to destroy my captor who got away then ran away from the person I still love. Now I'm back to finish what I started."

"So why don't you go to the person that you love?" asked the concierge. _His voice it sounds familiar… That hair under that hat... Ah I see now... but how'd he get a key card? More importantly how'd he get that outfit?_

I answered, "Honestly I'm scared. I'm scared to face him in person because he might think that our relationship was just a lie, and I can't bear to his anger directed to me." I coughed out a laugh before glancing to him noticing his build. _Just like Tsuna… But I can't help, but hope._ "I'm weak. A weak woman who was hiding from her weakness, I just all I can hope for is that he'll forgive me for all the lies and hope we could… oh I don't know… Start over? Maybe I'm hoping for too much… all I want him to know is that I love him, and always will."

"…Can I go now?" I nodded, "Go ahead. Hey. What's your name?"

"…Tuna." replied the concierge before putting the empty bottles and bowl onto the tray. I smiled before handing him a hundred euro bill, "That's a nice name, Tuna-kun."

When he closed the door I mumbled knowing for sure who he was after that obvious slip up, "Well thanks for listening... Tsuna."

I stumbled over to my bed, and fell head first into the soft comfy bed letting the alcohol do its work, knowing that I need to rest. _Tsuna… I want you to forgive and forget me, cause from here on out I won't be the person you knew twelve months ago. So don't come back._

* * *

Tsuna sat in his office chair for what seemed like years just merely a few hours complementing what he had heard from the one person he wanted most in the world even if she hid from him for a year.

"Haru." Her name passed through his lips and left a sore ache in his heart. Seeing her that flimsy red nightgown that barely covered her thighs, and the fact that she was drunk and he had to say it vulnerable and he hated to admit sexy even. _Vulnerable. She was so damned vulnerable. And she let out her true feelings to me or well a complete stranger named after a fish. If it was anyone else, I'm pretty sure that any warm blooded man would try and have his way with her, like that bastard Kurosaki._ He thought clenching his fists at the mere thought. _I never forgotten the details of that night, and to her face bruised and her dress torn into rags, if that man hadn't escape… I would have actually considered handing him to Xanxus and the others, and ordering them to torture him._ Tsuna shook his head. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I won't fall into that hole in that abyss again._

Consume with his thoughts he barely noticed that Ryu came in until the elder man spoke, "You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"You know she's doing this because of you. To avenge your death and her mother's." Tsuna stated while ignoring the comment made earlier.

"I know." Ryu closed his eyes momentarily.

"Why didn't you go to her? It would have bought her some relief to know that her father was alive."

"If I did then the whole purpose of staying 'dead' wouldn't have any meaning."

"Purpose? If you wanted purpose then you could have been at Haru's side when she needed you the most!"

"You don't think I've tried, I searched everywhere for her and her mother," Ryu looked down to his shoes, "By the time I did find her the damage was done. I couldn't go back cause I knew she'd be angry at me."

"She wouldn't have been angry at you for long, Ryu-san."

"No she's just like Ayame, her mother. Women can and will hold a grudge to their last breath, why do you think Haru's going after Masaru Kurosaki even after all these years of hiding? A grudge is a grudge."

"Then I'll make her let go of that grudge, even if it takes me years. I can't let the grudge that Haru holds consume her, I won't lose her again. Now if you'll excuse I have to get ready." Tsuna said determined before getting up, and went to prepare for his birthday party.

When Ryu heard Tsuna close the door behind him, the former Mare consigliere chuckled, "How cute."

Ryu's expression changed as he glanced towards the window looking straight at his reflection. "Will he succeed in what I couldn't do?"

* * *

A few hours later, a hand was shaking my shoulder, and I groaned, "Who?"

"It's time to wake up, Haru."

"Shamal?" My eyes cracked open to the man in a suit. "Why are you dressed like that? A date?"

"No… An escort." I swung my legs over to the carpet floor, steadying myself for the killer headache that came upon my body moments later.

"For who?"

"You, obviously."

"Where are we going?"

"To a party."

"…What's today?"

"October 14." I quickly wrapped myself in the hotel blankets forming a cocoon, I grunted, "There's no way, I'm going **there**."

"I knew this would happen. Go ahead Katharine, Nathan." I felt four arms lift me into the air and the familiar voices of Katharine and Nathan apologizing and saying that it was for my own good. "How the hell is this for my own good? Katharine, Nathan I order you to put me down! Shamal you can't make me go there!"

"Yes, I can Haru."

"We're going to have to disobey that order, Ojou-sama / Haru-sama. It's customary for you, a bid time mafia boss to be at a big time mafia boss's birthday party!"

"NOOOOO!" I shouted knowing it was no use, but a girl can scream for help when she's being forced to go to a birthday party she never wants to go to again. Helpless I let them unwrap the blanket cocoon and I had no choice but to get dressed into this beautiful red illusion halter with a charmeuse trim and beading that was below my chest along with a broach in the middle of the beading. The trio got me into the limo and started the engine, I wanted to get out and hide for the next three more years, but I sat there thinking. _Shouldn't I be happy? To get a chance to see him, but against my will? Damn it all. I can't. No I refused to have him let me back into his life again. He was always so damned_ _forgiving. I already told him why I didn't want to see him, even when I was drunk I could still see that spiky soft brown hair under that orange hat. Unless..._

"Shamal, did you organize this?" That grin on his face confirmed my suspicions as I shouted, "Shamal!"

"Too late to back out now, Haru. Plus it's a formal occasion!" My consigliere sang. It didn't take long for us to reach that every same mansion I had been kidnapped three hundred and sixty-five days ago. I unconsciously started to clench my hands into fists trying to suppress the anxiousness and shaky fear that was quickly rising inside of me. We walked into the mansion, and I felt stares and heard the whispers.

"There she is... The Mare heir."

"She resembles Ayame-sama alot."

"I heard she bombed a gang's front door just to talk to their leader... Reckless and scary..."

"How bold... I heard she broke an assassin out of prison. I heard the Vindice are still pissed about that, while trying to do damage control."

My eyes scanned the ballroom instinctively, and then I spotted **him** surrounded by women and men giving their congratulations on turning 26. I stood there froze my body just stiffened at the sight of him. Right then and there I wanted to run and jump out of the window that was just a few feet to my right, if it weren't for Shamal flanking my right side and Nathan doing the same on the opposite side. I felt sick, like bile was in my throat. I couldn't stand to see him dressed in a suit with a glass in his hand with that sickening small smile plastered on his face as he walked towards me. "Hello Haru."

I swallowed trying to moist my suddenly dry throat, "Hello Tsuna."

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing flashback scenes that narrates Tsuna's experience without Haru during the past year, tell me what you think by dropping a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Running**

After Haru's confession Tsuna had a conflicting mind at the moment. He couldn't ignore what Haru had said about him, and he was going to prove her wrong. "How are you?"

Tsuna had to admit he did feel a little amused by the nervous look on the beautiful woman's face before him, but that light in him was sadly extinguished when her face turned neutral and gave him a polite smile, "Happy birthday, Neo Vongola Primo."

He frowned. Didn't she call me 'Tsuna' just a few seconds ago? Then it had it him. _The only reason why she's is here because it's my birthday and this was a formal introduction. All mafiosos have to go through this process even if they knew the other boss _**personally**. Tsuna nodded remaining his composure, "Thank you, Haru Mare."

She nodded, "If you must excuse me I have to put my adviser in order."

Before the brown haired man could reply or even comment on the beautiful dress that the Mare boss wore she walked away dragging Shamal by pulling his arm while mumbling swears and curses. When Tsuna was done thanking the other mafia members who swarmed to him, the Vongola boss hastily excused himself from his guests, and went out those doors that stubborn woman went through with her consigliere a few minutes ago. He had a girl to catch.

* * *

I wanted to hurl myself to thousand firing bullets as I dragged Shamal to an empty hallway before turning around and smacking him. Yeah sure the slap stung my right hand, but I was had the right to be pissed at him. I raised my voice with every word I shouted, "How dare you do this to me! I thought you were my consigliere, Shamal! You're supposed to guide me advise me on important mafia matters. **NOT MY LOVE LIFE!**"

"Calm down-"

"You expect me to calm down?" I slammed my fist against the wall. My brain was high on rage. "You have no right to tell me that!"

"Yes I do, Haru I'm your consigliere and at times like this you will listen to me! Unless you want to be thrown out of the party, which would be a disgrace to your famiglia name you will."

"Will or want? I never wanted to come to this party anyways. And as for my famiglia name, I'm sure my parents would understand that I was forced here against my will. I'm going back to the hotel." I snatched my coat that hung on his arm before I spun my heel and stormed off. I stopped halfway getting out a piece of paper writing down the address to a nearby restaurant that I saw during the car ride to the party and wanted to check out tomorrow then placed the slip of paper into the pocket of my coat. Then I kept on going, it wasn't till I reached the front door of the mansion did I heard the birthday man say, "You're not going to stay?"

"Tsuna, I was dragged here. There's not much reason for me to stay here any longer." I sighed exasperated; I didn't want another argument or another person to stand in my way.

"You still owe me an explanation. I'm not letting you leave till you do." I wasn't aware that he was getting closer with every word until I felt his warm coarse hand gently grasping my wrist. There were things I wanted to do at that moment. Cry, shout, yell, smile, and all sorts of emotions I wanted to express to him but couldn't no… I wouldn't. Why? Because… I was the leader of the second largest mafia group in the earth. I have responsibilities to my famiglia, and for the sake of my famiglia and myself I lied straight to the person who tore down all my defenses the moment I met him, "Look… I can't do this now. Tsuna, I have someone else now. Someone's who very important to me."

Now if one were to understand who that 'someone' was, that someone would be me. I tried hard to prepare myself for this, but I broke down when I saw him. The emotions that I felt this night and the ones from a year ago were too much. I wouldn't go back to those romantic moments. No my mind refused to do that, and if I looked at him one more time, I was sure to go up in flames. Everything would have been for naught. Because in my future plans, I would kill, I would destroy, I will do things that would force him to go against me. If Tsuna was shocked or stunned or angry his grasp on my wrist didn't show it to me, I continued with my back still facing to him, "A year has gone by and I'm not surprised if you and Kyoko-chan were dating."

"What makes you bring Kyoko into this?" inquired Tsuna as I frowned, "She didn't tell you? I really thought after a year without me in the way she'd say it to you."

"Say what?" Was he that clueless?

"That's for Kyoko-chan to tell you, now if you'll excuse me-" Tsuna tugged on my wrist forcing me to turn around and face him and his orange eyes that made me wonder if it was the lights that cause the mesmerizing color while I barely noticed him wrap his other hand around my waist. "You're not going anywhere. I will get some answers out of you Haru. One way or another, I promise you that."

"You can't stop me. You never forced me to do anything." I growled feeling the feminine independence stir within me, but that quickly stopped when he leaned forward. I stiffened as he whispered in my ear with that damned voice of his that had a smudge of cockiness in it daring me -no- taunting me, "Try me."

I wanted to slam my head against his and run, but that was coming from the mafia side of me. No. The weak woman in me wanted me to kiss him senseless and tell him everything with tears in my eyes. Instead I wrapped my hands around his neck and pull him towards me. I was tempted to knock him out unconscious by pulling him with my hands and crashing my knee into his stomach and I wanted kiss him at the same time. _Ah some much one year can change a person. _I let the music guide my body as I swayed with Tsuna in silence.

When the slow torturous song ended did I make my move when he got closer I leaned and craned my neck upwards to kiss him. My hands moved from his neck to the pocket of my coat when the slip of paper was in. I proceeded to slip the piece of paper into the small breast pocket of his suit. The ice melting kiss didn't last long before I heard the familiar voice of Kyoko calling out Tsuna to cut the cake. I pulled away leaving a dazed Tsuna when I noticed his grip around my waist had lessened I took the chance to pull away and say, "Under certain circumstances I can't give you the information that you want right now, but if you meet me there I'll be glad to provide you the information that you want, Neo Vongola Primo. Now go Kyoko-chan's calling you."

He turned around and I noticed that Kyoko was if words couldn't put it better stunned. The orange haired woman quickly shook her head before stammering while pointing over her shoulder to where the real party was at, "Uh… Tsu-kun there you um… the cake needs to be cut."

Just as I was about to leave too damn this sucks. I thought as Tsuna nodded before going back to attend his guests leaving me with Kyoko. "Hello, Kyoko-chan."

"Hello Haru." She said warily I could only assume that she had heard the stories about me during the past year.

"I see you haven't confessed to Tsuna yet, why not? He's all yours now." I commented folding my arms as Kyoko frowned, "Haru, you've changed a lot."

I rolled my eyes, "Stating the obvious much?"

Ignoring my statement she asked, "Why did you leave Haru?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is when my friend is suffering because of you." Kyoko walked up to me anger clear as the night sky on her face, "I want answers. You have no right to waltz into his life again. I don't want to see him depressed just because some arrogant woman broke his heart."

"And you call me arrogant? How ludicrous. You're the one that doesn't know anything. So back off. Otherwise," I glowered "I'll make you, cause unlike you, Kyoko Sasagawa I've been hell and back to get stronger. I won't tell you the reason why I left why because I'm not weak anymore."

"Being weak and being stronger as nothing to do with the fact that you left him!"

"It has everything to with me leaving him!" I closed my eyes knowing that being at her was pointless then I stepped back mumbling, "I've said too much already. Tell Tsuna to check his pockets, I left him a little something. Have a good night, Kyoko."

I was about to leave when she grabbed me wrist. Now there were certain people who could get away without getting any bruises or fractured bones from me, sadly Kyoko was not one of them. I use the hand that was attached to the wrist that Kyoko clung to and grabbed her wrist before twisting it soon after she yelped loosening her grip then pulled back with shock written on her face. I growled wanting the world to try and stop me, "Just so you know I could have easily flipped you onto your back, next time you try and pull that shit I **will** break a few bones."

"Wait."

"What? I've had enough of this bullshit."

"For the record, I did confess to Tsu-kun… But there's only one woman in his heart now and…. do you really want him to get over you?"

My shoulders tensed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, instead of replying to her question I walked forward letting my silence answer that question. I honestly did know what came over me as I reached the front doors of the mansion, frustration, rage, and most of all **jealously**. I did love Tsuna I really did, but Kyoko can have a life with him unlike me. A good life yeah sure she might have to dodge a few bullets, but that was nothing compared to what I had to face during this past year. Kyoko was just like me without the hidden mafia past life and was affiliated with the Vongola famiglia.

When I talked to Hana last year at this same birthday party I found out more about Kyoko, her brother, and the rest of the guardians. They all lived a normal life before crossing that final line that breaks all normalcies's from citizens to mafia members and insiders. Most of all she didn't betray or lie to him like I did. I may be thinking that one betrayal like that is overkill to avoid him, but after all I've been through betrayals is what started this life, my life… And I refused to sink to that level of deceit.

The cold fall air greeted me as I stopped a few feet away from the mansion doors noticing that it was quiet. _Too quiet for my taste._ I looked around for any guards narrowing my eyes as I saw no one. Today is his birthday; I wouldn't be surprised if the enemy famiglias sent assassins. I thought while in the process of changing my mind when I thought the worst till I noticed a man's shadow coming closer to me from behind. Acting on pure instinct, I whipped around with my clenched fist cutting through the cold air and connected with the man's jaw. The man quickly doubled over like a fallen domino while groaning which I found quite amusing, and noticed that he was a thin and had almost no muscle, but then again assassins came in all different shapes and sizes.

I scanned his exterior seeing a revolver covered by his coat, a knife in his pocket, and a pair of knuckles in the other pocket. I frowned. The revolver and knife I could understand, but the pair of knuckles? The man didn't look like the close combat range type, and once again I was overanalyzing people, a pet peeve of mine. He started to regain conscious when I started to disable him, by the time I took all his weapons he got up with his hand running through the dark brown strands of his hair, "Damn you know how to throw a good punch. They weren't kidding. You do punch first then ask questions later."

"Who are you?" I asked with his revolver out in my hand. "Just someone looking for a dance from the famous Mare boss."

For a moment I was about to agree his request, but I knew I had to try and reduce my workload. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not a dancer."

"Neo Vongola Primo." My body involuntary tensed at Tsuna's title as he continued, "You danced with him."

"We swayed together, there's a difference." I pointed out quickly wondering how people were watching us.

"Or really?"

"Really." He tsked, "What a shame, I was hoping to talk to you for some business I'm planning on doing."

"What kind of business?" I raised my brow. I wouldn't turn down a business opportunity unless it was good business. "I'm doing a bodyguarding business, and I was wondering…"

"If you could use me as a joint partner and man supplier." I knew how those type businesses went off. He nodded, "I'll turn every man you bring in into a full bodyguard depending on how much you give me. We could roll in some big money; I already know a few rich contacts that would pay big to have someone from your famiglia. Also I still want to dance with you."

"Well when you're talking about business one doesn't have time to be dancing around the cold autumn air." I folded my arms, "And for the record I don't put my men on a platter, they do their job well, so I don't think they'll want bodyguarding lessons from a pipsqueak like you."

He frowned, "I may not look like, but I'll dealt with twenty men aiming for one of my client's life during a auction on a ship just last year."

"Liar, there's one been one ship hijacking last year, and **I** was on it. I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to you; I've got more important things to do." That stubborn wimp grabbed my wrist I turned around ready to punch him in the jaw again before I caught sight of Nathan at the door way.

"Is he causing you any trouble?" inquired Nathan as I released my wrist from the wimp's grasps and replied, "Just get him out of my sight before I blow a hole into his head."

When I got into the car Kyoko's words were still ringing in my head. _Do you really want him to get over you?_

* * *

After an eventful night Tsuna decided to retire for the night, shoving his hands in his pockets. The exhausted mafia boss trudged into the car with Gokudera. The brunette slumped against the leather seats of the limo ready to puke his guts out from excessive alcohol intake. He groaned, "Gokudera, remind me never to drink a whole bottle of Cognac again."

The said man handed his boss a trash can not wanting the smell of puke to stink up the car, then he would have problems with the driver, and the limo was a rental. "Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I tried to get her to spill the beans, but she averted the topic before I got a chance."

"Didn't she give something?"

"No, just a kiss."

"Are you sure? Because Kyoko told me to tell you that there was something in your pockets." Tsuna frowned before checking his pockets, and found a slip of paper that had an address on it. He took out his phone and entered the address into a search engine before the name 'La Stelle' popped up and Tsuna chuckled, "She'll be in for a big surprise."

"Boss?" The said person turned his phone over to let Gokudera see the restaurant's name before continuing, "She wants me to meet her there. Honestly I did wonder whether she would take a break from her work. They're going to have a couple's only tomorrow night."

"Do you want me to come with you? As a precaution?" suggested Gokudera, who was wary about the female Mare boss.

"Don't you have to go to your sister's recital?" Tsuna's right hand man flinched at the mention of his sister who to be frank still scared the shit out of him with her face.

"I-I can skip it!"

"I don't think that she'll let you. I'll have Yamamoto with me, okay?" Gokudera nodded satisfied with his boss's decision to take someone he could trust even if that baseball loving man irritated him from time to time. It was until Tsuna got back to his room did he receive a text from familiar number:

_Meet me there tomorrow night. Bring some guards.-H.M_

He broke out a smile. _How mafia-like of her._ Tsuna thought before plugging in his charger to his phone. Then he remembered what her father had said, and chuckled. _Maybe I can propose to her there, I can't wait to see her expression then._

_Tsuna knew he had to be focused, especially at a trade meeting like this. The Vongola boss's mind was still plagued with thought of _**her**_ and that wasn't working out for him. "Go ahead."_

_The business men in front of him turned their heads to his confirmation to the trade agreement, "Are you sure, NVP?"_

_The said person's eyebrows furrowed at the abbreviation of his title. "Yeah, go for it." _

_Without another word Tsuna got up and walked out of the room. He seriously needed to focus otherwise his work ethic would take a plunge. By the time he got the very same bakery that the woman half owned he groaned to her best friend and business partner, "I'm a mess."_

"_Do you know what you should do?"_

"_What?"_

"_Eat."_

"_Liz, I'm not some hormonal teenage girl who's been through another break up." Tsuna protested knowing full well what the co owner of the bakery was about to do. Feed him then slap the tab on his face. Nevertheless, Liz placed on his table practically the whole cupcake bakery and the chairs that went around the table. "You need to eat, that's the only way to get you back into shape. Look that's the only logical way, unless you wanna get drunk and sleep with some woman at the bar; be my guest."_

"_Can you get me some water?"_

"_Coming right up." Once she was gone, Tsuna stared at the cupcake mountain in front of him took a vanilla cupcake and started to slowly eat his misery and delicious cupcakes._

* * *

_In all honestly, Tsuna hated the annual yearly Vongola meeting especially this year, why? _

"_You need a wife!"_

"_When can we see some little tunas?"_

"_Marry my daughter!"_

"_Get laid-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"_

"_Oi scum, WHERE'S THE TEQUILA!"_

"_Your woman dumped you!"_

"_You weak! Tuna fish!"_

God help me._ Thought Tsuna ready to just get on a plane and fly to the Bahamas for a looonnnggg _**needed**_ vacation. He could handle the Varia and his other allied famigilas, but that's when they're _**not drunk**_ of their asses. The brunette wanted the next few hours to be over already, but sadly he'd have to endure those next three hours. Basically the Vongola meeting was a month after his birthday, and it was a special day for his members to talk trash about him while drinking all sorts of alcohol, whiskey tequila, beer, cocktails, wine, and he couldn't do or say anything against like ordering for their dicks to be cut off or their hair to be shaved the next day. It was a fucking freebie for his famigila members. Tsuna wondered who the hell made up the tradition. _One of these I'mma-

"_You got a small dick!" Tsuna noted that he was literally going to kill Hibari and Mukuro for that the next day regardless of tradition._

* * *

I stared at the light orange ceiling above me wondering what I should wear. _Oh god I feel like a giddy hormonal teenage girl going on a date._ I thought pulling myself upright, and glanced at the closet seeing the variety of dresses that I had bought for mafia occasions like the one I was going to have in half an hour. _Calm down, Haru. This is just a meeting like any other just in a restaurant with the man you love. Damn it all!_ _Was it too late to cancel now? Pretty sure I can't now._ I resisted the urge to slam my head against the nicely decorated orange wall.

I went to my closet picking out a short black dress with an x neckline, a beaded waist belt, and had splashes of dark blue that complemented the black. I looked myself in the mirror and frowned. I definitely needed some jewelry and lipstick. I chose a small onyx necklace to hang around my neck, and a navy colored coat before grabbing my purse that for obvious reasons had a Glock in it.

When I stepped outside of the hotel a familiar Porsche greeted me with a honk and a rolled down window with a familiar cheerful face, "Yo!"

"Hello Yamamoto." I commented, "I'm guessing Tsuna sent you."

"That's right. Do you want me-" The black haired man gestured to the passenger seat.

"No I can get into the car myself. I don't think I'll get any far running away from you." I walked over to the passenger's side and got into the car and off we went.

"Do you mind if I turn on some news?" He asked once we were at a red street light. "Go ahead."

As the sports news was playing on the radio a pleasant silence fell over us before I said, "Yamamoto-san?"

"You don't have to be formal, just call me like you did before." _Uh okay._ "Yamamoto…. What do you think when you see the 'me' now than the 'me' that you knew before?"

"Hmmm…. What I see," He took a moment to gather his thoughts, "Well what I see right now is a beautiful woman that is more sophisticated, cunning, and more important to my boss than ever before otherwise he would have accepted that you moved on."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Those words slipped out of my mouth before I realized until Yamamoto gave me a knowing look, "Then what do you see in yourself?"

I said while looking out the window, "… Will you promise me that you won't tell Tsuna?"

Yamamoto raised his left hand and with a very serious look on his face he said, "Baseball fan's honor."

I took a deep breath then laid down all my true feelings, "What I see is a scary woman who's got two sides to her. The 'me' that you knew before… A hopeless woman with naïve and romantic thoughts, who dreams of wedding cakes, and a bright future with a man she loves and needs to root her to reality, and then there's the 'me' now… A leader that fears more things that she should, a person that is bridging on the edge of reason and insanity, and a woman that wants to push those closest to her away but she doesn't want to let them go…"

"Aren't they one in the same?" he asked. My head turned to him before he continued, "They're what make you who you are. Haru… You should embrace the two equally. If you can't find a solution with the two then follow your heart not your reasoning's."

I stared at him for when seemed like hours before breaking out a small laugh, "You could always read people so well, Yamamoto."

"Thanks it runs in the family." Somehow in a strange way Yamamoto's words somewhat relieved me of my problems for just a short twenty minute drive while I slumped against the cold leather seats. When we stopped, I bit my lip nervously only to drop my jaw at the restaurant's theme of the night.

"LOVE-DOVEY COUPLE's NIGHT." Read out loud Yamamoto who chuckled, "Good luck, Haru."

At that moment I really wanted to get away from the highly popular 'La Stelle' and run like the wind, but what with Yamamoto just inches away from me. I couldn't and I went in with my nerves on high alert. I checked in with the hostess who gestured me to follow her, my heels clicked against the wooden floor as my eyes scanned the restaurant's customers before my eyes landed on my date er no friend.

"I didn't think you'd find it, did you order anything?" I commented pulling up a chair.

"No. I was waiting for you. You didn't send me a certain time so I had Yamamoto pick you up," said the brunette man in front of me, "I didn't want you to bail out on me."

"I always keep my word you know that," I frowned then considered the previous night and the year before. "I'll have the seafood special, please."

That was to the waiter who should up moments ago with a pen and order pad in his hands. Tsuna ordered his dinner and some champagne for the two of us. I had refrain myself for asking the obvious. _What are we celebrating?_ My eyes trailed around to the couples surrounding who also had some champagne or red wine and were smiling. My calm mafia boss demeanor was slowly cracking cause of the damned environment around me.

"Did it have to be couple's night?" I muttered under my breath before catching the amused look on Tsuna's face. I said, "What?"

"Nothing." _That mischievous voice doesn't sound like nothing._ I thought crossly before thinking. _I should just get this over with._

"So where would you like me to start first?" I asked swirling the champagne in my glass while trying to lock down that fluttering feeling of a romantic in my head.

"I'd like to know what happened to you when you left." said Tsuna as I replied quietly, "I went to revive my famiglia and to gain more influence. It is my legacy after all. Like you said Tsuna, _It's not simple to that, once you're born into the mafia world, you can't back out, it's your birthright whether that person want to or not._ I'm not saying that what you said was the reason why I rejoined the mafia."

"Is that really your plan?"

"What do you-"

"You know exactly what I mean, Haru."

"… I guess am I doing that."

"You're gaining influence and power to Masaru Kurosaki." My eyes hardened at the mention of his name, that didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna who rested his hands on mine. My body tensed and my mind screamed for me to pull back and run. "That is none of your business."

"It is when you're throwing yourself into a dark abyss of torment and anger. I won't let that happen."

"You have no right to do that, Tsuna. This is my life not yours." I argued as I noticed that other couples peered over their shoulders to see what the commotion was all about.

"It will be in three seconds." I frowned, "What the hell do you-"

Tsuna got out of his chair, my eyes widened with every second. He pulled out a black box and opened it while getting down on one knee as his hand gently grasped my left hand.

"Wha?" It was like all the air was sucked out of my lungs once I saw that diamond gold ring. _No don't do this- Please Tsuna… Don't make it harder than it already is. _Apart of me wanted to stop him from doing what I knew he was about to do, but apart of me that took the reins of my body at that moment refused and I couldn't do anything. As the gasps, cat calls, whistling, and grumbles from other men about ruining their marriage proposal stormed the restaurant into a loud wild frenzy, I could feel my heart stopping and salty tears springing from my eyes. His voice ringing clearly in my ears, "Will you marry me, Haru?"

* * *

**Now I wanted Tsuna's flashback scenes to be different from the whole 'depressed alcohol drinking Tsuna who waiting for Haru' sector, I just think it's overused in some fanfics. Also Tsuna popped the big question on Haru! =)**

**How will she react? **


End file.
